Puntos de Inflexión
by The WatchMaKer
Summary: Se detuvo antes de girar el pomo. Sus manos temblaban más a causa de la rabia contenida que por el alcohol que corría por sus venas. —Tan solo considera una cosa —añadió finalmente en voz alta para que ella pudiera oírle con claridad—, ¿sabías que iba a venir esta noche?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia la he ido escribiendo y publicando en AO3 a lo largo del año pasado, pero ya que veo que al fin hay una sección para esta gran película en me he dicho que iba siendo hora de compartirla con el mayor número posible de gente aquí también.

Espero que vosotros también la disfrutéis.

¡Nos vemos!

* * *

Estaba borracho. Borracho, agotado y desesperado. De no ser así jamás lo hubiera hecho. Jamás habría regresado a aquella casa del lago. Recordaba a la perfección lo que era vivir entre aquellas paredes. El olor a café recién hecho cada mañana. Los atardeceres desde el porche. La caricia de unos labios amantes. El ruido de unos piececitos descalzos correteando por el piso de arriba.

El cielo parecía compartir su mismo estado de humor. La tormenta que le había acompañado durante todo el trayecto pareció empeorar en cuanto se apeó del vehículo. El agua le empapó por completo en apenas unos segundos, dejándole helado. Tambaleándose llegó a la entrada y llamó con la mano abierta sobre la madera. Ni siquiera se molestó en considerar la hora que era hasta que la puerta se abrió y Louise apareció frente a él, con su cabello despeinado y su cara ojerosa.

—¿Ian? —preguntó confusa, abrochándose la chaqueta de su pijama con más fuerza— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo sabes que es absoluto? —dijo sin perder un instante en saludos o explicaciones.

Louise parpadeó un par de veces, obviamente intentando comprender qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Has venido conduciendo así? Joder, Ian ¿te has vuelto loco? ¿Conducir en mitad de una tormenta y encima borracho?

—El tiempo —volvió a insistir, esta vez con más rudeza—. ¿Cómo sabes que es definitivo?

Ella le miró de arriba abajo y negó con la cabeza, contrariada.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora? ¿no podías preguntármelo por teléfono sin tener que jugarte la vida de forma tan estúpida?

Ian golpeó el marco de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, incapaz de contener su frustración.

—¡Maldita sea, Louise, respóndeme!

—¡Porque lo sé! —replicó ella con igual brusquedad, bajando el tono a continuación antes de seguir—. Simplemente lo sé.

—¡Y una mierda! —respondió con el veneno evidente en sus palabras.

—Por favor, quieres bajar la voz —le rogó alzando una mano de forma apaciguadora—. Lo último que ambos necesitamos es que Hannah se despierte y vea a su padre en este estado.

Podía sentir la ira revolverse en su interior al oírla pronunciar el nombre su hija. No se veía capaz de soportarlo ahora que era consciente del dolor al que les había condenado a todos por su propio egoísmo. El abatimiento que pudo ver reflejado en sus ojos cuando ella le miró por unos silenciosos instantes, le hizo sospechar que un pensamiento similar también había pasado por su cabeza.

—Ven —dijo Louise al fin, abriendo la puerta del todo e invitándole a entrar—, te prepararé un café.

Por un momento se planteó marcharse. Volver a subirse en su coche, regresar al apartamento de mierda que había alquilado y fingir que el futuro seguía siendo desconocido. No quería volver a poner un pie en aquella casa. No quería volver a hablar con aquella mujer a la que tanto había amado y que tanto daño le había causado. La observó alejarse y perderse en el interior de la casa. Desde su posición en la puerta todo paraecía seguir igual: el escritorio seguía abarrotado de libros y documentos para la nueva tesis de Louise. En el pequeño salón, la manta de lana bajo la que tantas veces se habían acurrucado aún reposaba sobre el respaldo del sofá. Y a los pies de la escalera, los juguetes de Hannah yacían desperdigagos como una perfecta representación de la entropía. Fue entonces cuando recordó por quién estaba allí. No lo estaba haciendo por él, ni por Louise. Lo estaba haciendo por esa niña que ahora dormía en su camita tranquila, feliz, ajena a lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Se sentaron en la mesa de comedor, prácticamente a oscuras salvo por la escasa luz que proporcionaba la lámpara de escritorio, al otro lado de la estancia. Ian dio un largo sorbo a su taza en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos. Ni siquiera le importó que estuviera casi hirviendo. A su lado la mochila de Hannah y un montón de libros escolares estaban esparcidos por la mesa. Un folio llamó su atención de entre el montón de material escolar. Era un dibujo sencillo, apenas unos garabatos de colores representando a un hombre y una mujer con un pájaro enjaulado a sus pies.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón. Hannah siempre había rebosado imaginación, y alegría… y vida. Tuvo que apartar la vista del papel antes de que el nudo en su garganta le impidiera respirar.

—El principio de incertidumbre de Heisenberg —soltó de repente, intentando alejar sus pensamientos del dibujo y la niña a la que pertenecía.

Louise dejó su taza y le miró, claramente desconcertada por el repentino tema de conversación.

—¿Perdón?

—Llevo días dándole vueltas. Heisenberg, Schrödinger, Bohr, las fluctuaciones cuánticas, la paradoja del observador —continuó, dejando a un lado a Ian y convirtiéndose de lleno en el Dr. Donnelly—. Pensando en la naturaleza cuántica del tiempo y en sus ramificaciones. ¿Es linear? ¿Es estático? ¿Es único?

—Lo siento, Ian pero no te sigo —se excusó, pasándose una mano por la cara. Aún en las penumbras, se la veía agotada. Cuando la había visto en la puerta ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero ahora era obvio que debía llevar días sin dormir.

Ian se removió en su asiento. Apoyo un codo sobre la mesa y señaló directamente a la que hasta hace apenas unos meses había sido su mujer.

—Has visto el futuro.

—He recordado el futuro —puntualizó, clavando su mirada en él—. No es lo mismo.

—A efectos prácticos sí que lo es —rebatió Ian sin perder su impetú—. Sabes lo que va a ocurrir. Tus acciones, lo quieras o no, jamás serán las mismas que si no lo supieras. Aunque te fuerces a seguir el mismo camino, nunca conseguirás reproducir el mismo resultado que en el caso de que no lo hubieras sabido en primer lugar.

Louise se echó hacia atrás, reclinándose sobre el respaldo y cruzándose de brazos. El escepticismo estaba dibujado a la perfección sobre su rostro.

—¿Estás intentando hablarme de universos paralelos?

—Te estoy hablando de que nada está escrito —respondió él con determinación.

Ella suspiró pesadamente, llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz y apretando con fuerza, como si intentara contener una jaqueca creciente.

—Ian no es tan sencillo —respondió al cabo de unos segundos de pausa. Su expresión era paciente, como si estuviera explicándole algo Hannah en lugar de a él—. No son visiones de un futuro hipotético. Son recuerdos. Recuerdos futuros. Sé que son reales del mismo modo que sé que lo son el resto de los recuerdos de mi vida. No hay un antes y un después. Todo forma parte de un mismo continuo.

Ian se levantó y se puso a caminar de un lado a otro frente a su ex mujer. El alcohol aún intoxicaba su cuerpo, pero sentía la mente despejada. Se sentía centrado. Se sentía decidido. Iba a pelar hasta el final, aunque eso supusiera enfrentarse directamente con Louise.

—Sabías lo que iba a pasar, a dónde nos iba a conducir. Tuviste en tus manos ese conocimiento, ese poder para cambiarlo todo en cualquier momento y sin embargo seguiste adelante. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tomaste una decisión. Llevas haciéndolo desde entonces. Ha estado en tus manos cambiarlo todo y no lo has hecho. Has seguido el mismo camino, resignándote a un destino solo porque es el que conoces.

—No lo entiendes ¿verdad? —dijo ella, limpiándose una lágrima traicionera que se deslizaba por su mejilla—. Jamás hubo otra decisión posible.

—Porque tú te convenciste de ello —replicó él, señalándola con resentimiento.

Louise se levantó de la silla con violencia. Una rabia que nunca antes había visto en ella brillaba salvaje en sus ojos.

—¡No Ian, maldita sea! Fue porque era lo que quería. Porque merecía la pena. Fue una decisión egoísta y no espero que llegues a perdonarme por ello, pero… Dios…

Un desgarrador sollozo se escapó de sus labios. Louise se llevó las manos a la cara intentando en vano ocultar las lágrimas que se deslizaban impunemente por su rostro.

—Es mi niña, Ian —masculló entre lágrimas, derrumbándose de nuevo sobre su silla—. Es mi niña.

Por unos interminables minutos Ian permaneció en silencio, observando a aquella inquebrantable mujer desmoronarse ante él. Aquella mujer a la que tanto había amado; a la que irremediablemente, una parte de él, seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días. Tragó saliva, forzándose a mantener la serenidad y no venirse abajo. No era justo. Nada de aquello era justo, para ninguno de ellos.

Sintió como la sangre se helaba en su cuerpo. Apretó sus puños y levantó la cabeza, mirando directamente a Louise. Había hierro en su corazón y en sus palabras cuando volvió a abrir la boca.

—Tienes razón, jamás te lo perdonaré. Jamás —afirmó con frialdad, a pesar de las lágrimas sin derramar que se agolpaban en sus ojos—. Pero no pienso rendirme, Louise. No mientras aún exista alguna posibilidad de salvarla. No voy a quedarme sentado y ver como mi hija muere sin hacer nada.

Louise sacudió la cabeza desconsolada, mientras se secaba la cara con el dorso de la mano.

—Ian… Lo que es, fue y será forman parte de un mismo todo. No existe un principio ni un fin, solo la suma de todas sus partes. Es lo mismo que con el huevo y la gallina. No hay uno sin el otro, es un bucle de retroalimentación. Lo que tiene que ocurrir sucederá porque ya lo ha hecho.

Ian se apartó de ella un par de pasos y elevó su vista hacia la escalera. Hacia el segundo piso. Hacia el lugar donde sabía que Hannah dormía plácidamente, ajena a todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo entre sus padres.

—Aunque fuera cierto. Aunque fuera inamovible —añadió él con acritud—. ¿Cuánto sabes de ese futuro en realidad?

Ella no contestó. Aceptando su silencio como la única respuesta que iba a conseguir, se dirigió de vuelta a la puerta principal. La tormenta aún persistía en el exterior, azotando las ventanas y haciendo crujir las ramas de los árboles. No obstante, en el silencio de la casa podía oír hasta el más mínimo latido de su corazón como si estuviera amplificado por un megáfono.

Se detuvo antes de girar el pomo. Sus manos temblaban más a causa de la rabia contenida que por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

—Tan solo considera una cosa —añadió finalmente en voz alta para que ella pudiera oírle con claridad—, ¿sabías que iba a venir esta noche?

No esperó a que le respondiera. Ni siquiera se dio la vuelta. Simplemente abrió la puerta y volvió a adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

_"¿Sabías que iba a venir esta noche?"_

Llevaba dos semanas dándole vueltas a aquella frase. En aquel momento no había sabido qué contestar. Fue como si en el mismo instante en el que aquellas palabras abandonaron la boca de Ian, se hubiera encendido en ella una bombilla.

 _"¿Sabías que iba a venir esta noche?"_

Sí.

No.

Lo había visto y, al mismo tiempo, no. Era como si ambas respuestas convivieran en el mismo espacio. Como si ambas fueran ciertas. No entendía que significaba aquello. Jamás se había planteado el concepto de coexistencia hasta ese punto.

Desde el primer momento en el que comenzó a entender la lengua de los heptápodos y a pensar como ellos, había percibido el tiempo como si se tratara de la película de su vida. Podía verla y desplazarse a través de ella a placer, ya que todo formaba parte de un mismo continuo. Y eso era todo. Lo que veía era lo que era. El futuro era estático del mismo modo que su pasado también lo era.

Pero por mucho que se hubiera visto afectada su percepción gracias al regalo de los heptapodos. Por mucho que hubiera empezado a pensar de manera no-linear, eso no quitaba para que ella siguiera existiendo en un universo causal. Todo empezaba y terminaba. Todo tenía una causa y un efecto. Lo único que había cambiado era su concepción de ese tiempo intermedio. Su vida, su existencia misma, al igual que la del resto de universo, iba desde un punto A a un punto B, desde la creación a la destrucción. Eso era algo que no podía cambiar ya que era algo intrínseco a la naturaleza del universo. Era lo que Ian solía describir como la terrible belleza de la Entropía.

No obstante, a diferencia del resto del mundo que solo puede ver el momento exacto en el que se encuentran, ese pequeño índice que se desplaza a lo largo de esa línea que une A y B; Louise podía ver la línea al completo.

El lenguaje de los heptapodos le había abierto la mente, le había ayudado a comprender que no existía un ahora, un antes o un después. La realidad era un continuo donde todo ocurría a la vez. No obstante, lo que no había barajado era la posibilidad de que pudieran darse más realidades a la vez. No había contemplado hasta ahora que esas líneas existenciales pudieran bifurcarse. Que en lugar de ir de A a B, pudiera ir a un punto C.

¿Acaso era así como los heptapodos percibían el universo?, como una infinita sucesión de realidades paralelas ocurriendo al mismo tiempo.

A lo mejor de eso se trataba. A lo mejor no existía un único camino. Puede que existieran un sinfín de posibilidades solapándose unas a otras infinitamente. Todas y cada una igual de reales, igual de validas, hasta que se alcanzaba a un punto de inflexión y la naturaleza linear del universo te obligaba a elegir solo una. Ese camino entonces se solidificaba y quedaba fijo en el tiempo, como un punto cardinal que anclaba el pasado. Convirtiéndose en la única realidad hasta alcanzar el siguiente punto de inflexión y elegir de nuevo otra de las posibilidades disponibles.

Se lo imaginaba como una especie de árbol; donde el tronco era el trayecto recorrido y las ramas las posibles direcciones por las que seguir. El tamaño del árbol estaba determinado desde que era una semilla, sin embargo su forma era libre de cambiar a lo largo de su vida.

Quizás se había estado equivocando todo este tiempo. Quizás Ian tenía razón y se había estado obligando a seguir un camino porque pensaba que era el único. Porque creía que era inevitable. Porque era su "destino". Pero, ¿y si no era así?

Abbott sabía que iba a morir en aquella explosión y aun así vino a la Tierra. Del mismo modo, Louise sabía que decirle a Ian la verdad iba a causar que la abandonara, y aun así se lo había dicho.

Habían sido elecciones personales. No era algo que hubiera hecho a ciegas, conocía las consecuencias y aun así lo hizo. Había tomado una decisión del mismo modo que podía haber tomado otra. Las opciones estaban allí, no había nada que le obligara a elegir una sobre otra, ninguna fuerza superior, ningún destino. Solo ella, su conocimiento y su libre albedrío. A lo mejor esa era la bendición de la que hablaban los heptapodos, poder elegir siendo capaz de ver todas las ramificaciones de cada decisión.

—Mamá.

Louise parpadeó en cuanto el rostro de Hannah apareció frente a ella.

—¡Mamá! —insistió la niña agarrándola del brazo y reclamando su atención.

—Oh, perdona cariño ¿qué decías?

—Digo que si te gustan —repitió, indicando al montón de animales de plastilina que había hecho a lo largo de la tarde.

Los animales se disponían en caótico orden alrededor de los papeles en los que Louise había estado trabajando antes de distraerse y perderse en sus pensamientos. Algunos eran fáciles de reconocer, pero otros… otros requerían una imaginación tan prolífica como la de Hannah para poder discernir si tan siquiera eran mamíferos.

—Vaya, pero si son preciosos, cielo —le aseguró, pasándole una mano por el pelo con cariño.

—¿Ves? —señaló la niña con entusiasmo, acercándole cada una de las figuras— Hay un perro, una ardilla, una serpiente, un león…

Louise tomó una de las figuras, una especie de conejo regordete de color rosa con una larga cola y un bulto en la panza, y sonrió.

—¿Y esto qué es?

—¡Es un canguro! —respondió la niña como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo.

No pudo contener su risa al ver la indignación en la cara de su hija por no haber reconocido al animalillo.

—Ah, cierto, cierto un canguro.

Siguió observando a Hannah, ofreciéndola toda su atención mientras la pequeña le explicaba uno a uno qué era cada figura. Sin embargo, entre el montón de coloridas criaturas, había una que destacaba sobre las demás. Era una figurilla mucho más grande que el resto y hecha completamente de plastilina negra en lugar de los vivos colores de las otras. Parecía una especie de pulpo o puede que fuera una araña, aunque con solo siete patas en lugar de ocho.

—Ese es Abbott —indicó Hannah, en cuanto reparó en el interés de su madre sobre la criatura—. Quería hacer a Costello para que no esté solito, pero me he quedado sin plastilina de ese color.

La pequeña se puso a juguetear con sus creaciones, ajena a la manera en la que la tensión había comenzado a agarrotar a su madre.

—Igual lo haré en marrón —añadió distraídamente, mientras hacía que el elefante trotara sobre la mesa— ¿te parece bien, mami?

Todo el aire de sus pulmones se convirtió en cemento de repente. Louise carraspeó y puso su mejor su sonrisa. No quería Hannah viera la incomodidad que sentía. Una cosa era que ella recordara a aquellos dos seres maravillosos y su regalo, su arma de doble filo en forma de lenguaje. Y otra bien distinta que lo hiciera su hija. Su hija que desconocía el mensaje terrible que esos animalitos, según su perspectiva infantil, le habían ayudado a vislumbrar.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no vas arriba y te lavas las manos? Puedes dejar tu pequeño zoológico de vuelta en tu mesa de juegos para que continúes mañana.

Hannah dejó de jugar con las figurillas, levantó la cabeza y miró a Louise con esa inocencia pura que siempre conseguía levantarle el ánimo.

—¿Vamos a cenar ya?

—En un ratito —afirmó, mientras recogía la mesa y guardaba los documentos en una carpeta— ¿quieres ayudarme a hacer la cena?

—Depende…

Louise se detuvo y colocó los brazos en jarra, observando a su hija con fingida incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que depende?

—Depende... de si vamos a cenar espaguetis o no —respondió Hannah con una sonrisa bribona que era el puro reflejo de la de su padre.

—Eres una pequeña chantajista ¿verdad? —rió Louise, dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Una vez estuvo a su alcance, la envolvió entre sus brazos y se puso a hacerle cosquillas.

La pequeña estalló en carcajadas en cuanto los dedos de su madre hicieron contacto con sus costados.

—¡No! ¡No! —exclamó mientras intentaba escapar del abrazo y de las cosquillas— ¡Maaaamiiii-hic!

El repentino hipo les sorprendió a ambas, haciendo que Louise cesara en su asalto y mirara a su hija con humor.

—¡Uy! —exclamó, ojeando con picardía a la niña— ¿qué ha sido eso?

Hannah se llevó las manos a la boca, como si con ese gesto intentara evitar que otro se le escapara.

—Tengo ¡hic! hipo.

Louise se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una mirada de solidaridad a Hannah.

—Pues me temo que ya sabes cuál es el único remedio, cariño.

La pequeña dio un salto hacia atrás y alzó un dedo, apuntando directamente a su madre en señal de aviso.

—¡Sustos no!

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la actitud exagerada de su hija.

—Vale, nada de sustos —accedió, sin mayor discusión.

Hannah torció el gesto, obviamente escéptica por la rápida victoria.

—¿Lo ¡hic! prometes?

Louise levantó los dedos índice y corazón de su mano izquierda, a la vez que apoyaba la derecha sobre su pecho.

—Palabra de honor.

Era obvio que Hannah no estaba convencida del todo. Después de casi veinte segundos manteniéndose las miradas en un silencio únicamente interrumpido por el constante hipo de la niña, Louise entornó los ojos y le ofreció su mano.

—Ven, doña aprensiva, te voy a enseñar un truco para quitar el hipo que no tiene nada que ver con los sustos.

Hannah sonrió satisfecha y tomó la mano de su madre. Las dos caminaron alegremente hacia la cocina y de inmediato Louise cogió un vaso, lo llenó de agua y se lo ofreció a su hija.

La niña aceptó el vaso y se lo llevó a la boca. No obstante Louise la detuvo antes de que pudiera beber una gota.

—Ah, ah, ah. Quieta parada. Así no vale, tienes que hacerlo del revés —especificó, guiñándola un ojo—. Si no, no funciona.

—¿Y cómo lo hago? —preguntó Hannah, estudiando el vaso.

—Dobla la cintura —le indicó suavemente, a la par que inclinaba su cuerpecito hacia delante hasta que alcanzó un ángulo de noventa grados—. Prueba ahora.

La pequeña dio un sorbo y de inmediato comenzó a reír.

—¡Pero no te rías que te vas a atragantar! —le dijo, sin poder evitar reír también en respuesta.

Finalmente decidió tomar el vaso en sus manos y guiarla ella misma. Después de un par de sorbos más, Louise la ayudó a volver a erguirse y la miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué tal?

Hannah respiró profundamente, de manera tentativa, esperando a que el hipo volviera a resurgir. Cuando no lo hizo, alzó los brazos al aire y exclamó en plena incredulidad infantil.

—¡Funcionó! ¡Es magia, mamá! ¡Magia de verdad!

Louise rió y se agachó, arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura, para a continuación, abrazarla de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. Era por momentos como el que estaba viviendo ahora por los que había tomado aquella terrible decisión. No podía arrepentirse de haberle dicho "Sí" a Ian cuando le preguntó si "quería hacer un bebé". No cuando tenía a su niña riendo alegremente y abrazándola con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños bracitos poseían.

Se separó un poco de su hija, lo suficiente como para poder verle la cara con claridad. Recorrió sus facciones con la mirada, memorizando, como cada día, los pequeños detalles que la definían. Sus mejillas sonrojadas. Su cabello suave y alborotado. Su nariz, tan similar a la suya propia. Su boquita, con esa sonrisa pícara siempre dispuesta a dibujarse en ella. Sus pestañas largas y sus ojos azules e inteligentes, idénticos a los de Ian.

Algo debió leer Hannah en su expresión pues, sin motivo aparente, levantó su pequeña mano y acarició la mejilla de Louise.

—Te quiero.

Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Louise al oír esas palabras. Cubrió la pequeña mano de su hija y le dio un apretón cariñoso, antes de depositar un beso sobre su naricilla.

—Y yo a tí, mi vida.

Volvió a abrazarla por última vez, ocultando su rostro en su cuello y dejando que el calor de su cuerpecito y el dulce olor de su cabello contuvieran las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos.

Al cabo de un minuto demasiado corto, se separaron y Louise volvió a ponerse en pie.

—Anda, ve a lavarte las manos que esos espaguetis no se van a hacer solos —le ordenó, dejándola ir.

En cuanto Hannah desapareció de su vista, corriendo como un torbellino de felicidad hacia el piso de arriba, Louise se apoyó contra la encimera y cerró los ojos. El futuro bailaba ante ella. Un millón de caminos solapándose una y otra vez. Un millón de vidas diferentes a la espera de ser vividas. Todas igual de ciertas, todas igual de accesibles. Y sin embargo, por muy diferentes que fueran, de un modo u otro, todas parecían conducir al mismo lugar. Todas acababan confluyendo a esa misma habitación de hospital dentro de seis años.

Desde el momento en el que Hannah fue concebida su camino había estado ligado a ese punto en el tiempo. Su enfermedad era inevitable. Era parte de ella, estaba en sus genes. No era algo adquirido, algo que pudiera evitarse cambiando un detalle en la historia. Iba a ocurrir no importaba lo que hiciera.

No obstante, en lo que no había pensado era en qué iba a ocurrir después. Nunca se había puesto a mirar más allá de la enfermedad de Hannah porque para Louise no había más vida después de aquello. Había perdido a su hija y había perdido a su marido ¿qué más le quedaba en el mundo?

Pero ahora no estaba tan claro. Ahora que estaba empezando a entender el pensamiento heptápodo más allá de esa visión única, estaba empezando a ver que quizás no tenía por qué acabar así. Aunque la enfermedad fuera inevitable, no por ello tenía que ser final.

Lo único que le falta descubrir era cómo. No era fácil discernir cual de las infinitas variables que se le presentaban le iba a conducir a donde quería ir. Era abrumador.

Presentía que se encontraba en otro de esos puntos de inflexión. Algo estaba a punto de cambiar. Una elección se estaba abriendo ante ella y era el momento de que tomara una decisión.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó su teléfono. Marcó aquel número que conocía prácticamente de memoria y aguardó con la respiración contenida. Tras cuatro interminables tonos de señal, una voz cansada y ronca, sonó al otro lado.

—¿Louise?

Antes de que Ian pudiera decir nada más por el auricular, Louise abrió la boca y pronunció las tres palabras que lo cambiarían todo:

—Tenemos que hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

Le había costado comprender lo que Louise le estaba diciendo más de lo que le habría gustado reconocer, pero después de tres horas y una pizarra llena de garabatos por fin lo había logrado.

El saber que su instinto había estado tan acertado fue consolador.

Aunque no entendía a la perfección la forma en la que la mente de Louise funcionaba, sí que entendía las leyes del universo. Ian era científico y, como tantas veces antes en su vida, había recurrido a la ciencia en busca de respuestas. Fue en la mecánica cuántica donde las encontró. Esta le había sugerido que lo que Louise veía no tenía porque ser todo. Aunque Louise pudiera ver su vida como algo que ya había sucedido, y después de todo lo que habían vivido en Montana sabía que así era, eso no quería decir que no pudieran existir otras realidades. Que Louise solo viera una podía ser debido a que esa era la visión original, la que se habría dado por defecto, la que habría ocurrido de ser una situación natural sin ninguna intervención exterior. No obstante, en el mismo instante en el que la había vislumbrado y había comprendido lo que era; en ese momento, inconscientemente, ya la había modificado.

Eso era lo que le había sugerido la ciencia. El destino no estaba escrito, no existía como una forma única, y en el momento exacto en el que se era consciente de él, este podía ser cambiado.

Louise no sólo veía retazos del futuro, lo veía al completo. Según ella, veía una línea temporal continua, como una especie de cinta de Möbius. Veía el camino de principio a fin según un patrón de decisiones predeterminado. No obstante, desde el primer momento en el que Louise le había dicho la verdad sobre el futuro de su hija, Ian había estado pensando en ese supuesto patrón de decisiones. En qué pasaría si se cambiaba una. ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de girar a la derecha, como Louise había predicho, lo hiciera a la izquierda? ¿Seguiría ocurriendo lo mismo? ¿El universo intentaría corregirlo y obligarle a volver al camino original o se crearía algo totalmente nuevo?

A más que pensaba en ello, el hecho de que el universo tuviera que rectificar en primer lugar ya era sinónimo de que no era estático. La existencia de cualquier cambio, aunque condujera al mismo lugar, suponía que se podía salir del camino. Y si se podía cambiar un detalle, se podían cambiar los demás.

Esa era la corazonada con la que había acudido a ver a Louise esa noche en plena borrachera. Esa era la corazonada que Louise parecía estar confirmándole ahora mismo.

—Eso está muy bien y me parece muy interesante desde un nivel teórico —dijo Louise, reclinándose sobre su silla de escritorio—, pero no nos sirve de nada.

Ian dejó el rotulador que tenía en su mano sobre la pizarra y se giró para encarar a su exmujer. La tensión en el pequeño despacho se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Llevaban demasiadas horas encerrados allí. Hablando, teorizando y discutiendo. Estaban agotados. Y sin embargo era como volver a Montana. Volver a trabajar codo con codo era reconfortante. Ian era incapaz de no sentir aquella familiar sensación eléctrica en la base de su estómago cada vez que volvía a ver a Louise desplegando todo su ingenio. Había cosas que por muy jodida que estuviera su relación jamás cambiarían.

—La enfermedad de Hannah va a ocurrir de todas formas y por mucha mecánica cuántica que apliques, va a seguir ocurriendo —continuó Louise—. No está en nuestras manos. Una vez Hannah nació también lo hizo su enfermedad, es parte de ella del mismo modo que lo son sus ojos azules o ese hoyuelo que le sale cuando sonríe. No se puede cambiar.

Ian se pasó una mano por el pelo con gesto cansado. Volvió a estudiar la pizarra, atestada de fórmulas, esquemas, gráficas y frases en heptápodo B. De verdad que aquello era como volver a estar en Montana.

—Puede que no —reflexionó—, puede que como dices sea inevitable acabar en aquella habitación de hospital, pero no necesariamente tiene que ocurrir de la misma manera.

—¿Y qué más da eso? —preguntó Louise, cruzándose de piernas y señalando a la pizarra— ¿Qué más da que entre por la puerta o que lo haga por la ventana? Al final va a acabar entrando en la habitación y eso es lo que cuenta.

Ian apartó la mirada hacia la ventana, donde una ligera llovizna estaba empezando a empapar el campus universitario.

—¿No ha cambiado nada?

Pudo oír a Louise removerse a su espalda. El crujir de la silla en cuanto cambió de postura, el único ruido en un millón de kilómetros.

—Aparte de que ahora estamos teniendo esta conversación, no, nada. Puede que algún detalle mínimo, pero nada que afecte directamente a las cosas que de verdad importan.

—Los grandes cambios rara vez son causados por grandes sucesos —respondió con un esbozo de sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos— ¿Conoces el efecto mariposa?

Louise enarcó una ceja y le miró sarcástica a través del reflejo del cristal, como si la pregunta hubiera sido un insulto a su inteligencia.

Ian sacudió la cabeza y se aproximó hasta la silla al otro lado del escritorio.

—Vale, ¿al menos la has llevado al médico ya? —preguntó mientras intentaba pasar por en el estrecho espacio entre la silla y el escritorio. El despacho de Louise podía resultar claustrofóbico a veces, y ahora, con la pizarra y todas las cajas de material para las nuevas clases de Louise, el área para moverse era mínima.

No obstante, fue la respuesta rotunda de ella, y no los obstáculos físicos en su camino, lo que le detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar de sentarse.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Cómo qué no? —cuestionó incrédulo— ¡¿Y a qué esperas?! ¿a que sea demasiado tarde para hacer nada? Dios, Louise de verdad que no te entiendo. A veces te comportas como si te diera igual.

—Ni se te ocurra insinuar que mi hija no me importa —le advirtió Louise con un tono oscuro y cortante—. Hannah es mi vida, es mi razón de ser, es mi todo y ni tú ni nadie va a atreverse a sugerir lo contrario.

—Pues demuéstralo, joder —protestó Ian con crispación—. ¿Por qué no has hecho nada aún?

—No la he llevado por que no quiero que su vida se convierta en un circo —replicó Louise con vehemencia—. No quiero asustarla. Quiero que tenga una infancia lo más feliz y normal posible.

Podía entender la postura de Louise, desde luego que la entendía. No obstante, eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

Con lentitud se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos antes de dejarse caer sobre la silla. Sentía la como si le estuvieran taladrando el cerebro con un martillo neumático.

—Al menos dime que sabes algo de su enfermedad.

—Sé todo lo que me dijeron los médicos. Que es genética, que es extremadamente agresiva y que es incurable.

—Incurable —repitió como si la palabra fuera un insulto—. ¿Te dijeron eso?

—Sí, Ian —respondió ya irritada—. Maldita sea parece que quieres hacerme quedar como la mala de esta historia.

—Bueno, no estaríamos aquí de no ser por ti.

Nada más aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca, se arrepintió de ellas. El veneno en su voz le dejó un terrible sabor en la garganta. Se había pasado.

—Lo siento —murmuró calladamente, agachando la cabeza.

—No, tienes razón —admitió derrotada. Ian escuchó a la perfección amargura en la voz de su ex mujer. De repente no pudo evitar sentirse enfermo por ello.

—Ian, hice todo lo que puede —continuó Louise, hablando con un tono pausado y lánguido como si cada palabra supusiera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para su agotada alma—. Probamos todas las técnicas existentes. Toda nueva terapia experimental que salía, la aplicamos y no obtuvimos ningún resultado.

—¿Ninguno? —preguntó, levantando de nuevo la cabeza y buscando la mirada de Louise.

—Solo como paliativo para alguno de sus síntomas, pero nada definitivo.

No había pensado en ello hasta ahora. Había estado tan ocupado dándole vueltas a la naturaleza del tiempo y a las interpretaciones de la física cuántica que no había pensado en la más básica de las variables: estaban limitados por la tecnología de su momento. Puede que fueran capaces de cambiar el rumbo de sus destinos, de obtener conocimientos futuros y actuar sobre ellos de manera casi profética, pero eso no quería decir que fueran a ser capaces de cambiar el momento en el que vivían. Seguían atados a su propia época, y por consiguiente a sus medios y recursos.

Al menos halló un mínimo consuelo en el hecho de que, aunque no llegasen a encontrar una cura a tiempo para Hannah, por lo menos conseguirían avanzar las investigaciones lo suficiente como para que en un futuro nadie tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que estaban pasando ellos ahora. Era un pobre consuelo, sin duda, pero tampoco es que hubiera mucho más por lo que mirar adelante.

—¿En qué piensas?

La voz de Louise le sacó de lleno de sus reflexiones. Se pasó una mano por la cara, subiendo hasta despeinarse el cabello y exhaló con fuerza. Aquellas charlas con Louise le estaban dejando sin fuerzas. Se sentía como si en esas horas que llevaban en el despacho hubiera envejecido veinte años.

Miró su reloj de muñeca y se puso en pie.

—Pienso en que son casi las tres y tengo que ir a recoger a Hannah del colegio.

Volvió a ponerse las gafas, agarró su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Te veo el fin de semana que viene —se despidió, cerrando tras de sí con la misma suavidad que un susurro.


	4. Chapter 4

Louise se remangó la chaqueta y comprobó la hora que era. Fue un acto reflejo, más para relajarse que por autentica necesidad. Sabía a la perfección la hora que era; del mismo modo que sabía que dentro de quince segundos la puerta del apartamento se iba a abrir e Ian iba a aparecer al otro lado.

No obstante, y aunque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar en cuanto se abriera la puerta, no estaba preparada para ver la sombra de hombre que apareció frente a ella. Ian tenía un aspecto demacrado; había perdido peso, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, su piel pálida como la nieve y sus ojeras tan marcadas que parecía que le habían pegado una paliza. Llevaba barba de varias semanas y si la grasa de su cabello y su olor corporal podían tomarse como indicativos fiables, llevaba el mismo tiempo sin ducharse.

Por unos instantes Louise se quedó congelada en su posición. Sabía que Ian estaba rozando la obsesión en lo que respectaba a la futura enfermedad Hannah. En el casi año y medio que había transcurrido desde que le había confesado la verdad sobre el futuro de su hija, Ian se había vuelto cada vez más ofuscado con encontrar una cura o al menos algo que le permitiera cambiar el futuro.

Después de muchas discusiones, y más de una pelea, Louise había accedido a seguir la iniciativa de Ian, siempre y cuando esta no afectaran a Hannah y ni la impidieran llevar una vida normal. Habían acudido a todos los especialistas y se habían puesto en contacto con todas las supuestas eminencias en ese campo de investigación. Se habían cobrado todos los favores posibles e incluso se habían sacado algunos extra de la manga. No obstante, a medida que pasaban los meses y los resultados eran cada vez más inconclusos y desalentadores, el desánimo empezó a hacer mella en ambos. Louise contaba con la ventaja de poder prepararse para cada varapalo de antemano, pero Ian… Ian no lo estaba llevando bien.

Le habían llegado noticias de que la junta directiva de la universidad le había suspendido de su plaza y le había apartado de sus investigaciones hasta que supuestamente lograra sobreponerse a su divorcio. Louise no les culpaba por pensar que el errático comportamiento de su ex era debido a su reciente separación. No habría sido fácil explicarles la auténtica razón.

Pero razones aparte, lo cierto era que esta búsqueda de respuestas por parte de Ian se había convertido en una especie de cruzada personal que le estaba consumiendo poco a poco. Y ya iba siendo hora de que Louise acudiera a ponerla fin.

—He venido porque esto no puede seguir así —dijo, señalándole de cuerpo entero—. Se suponía que no debería estar aquí. Se suponía que la historia dice que no iba a hacer nada, que iba a dejarlo pasar porque tienes todo el derecho del mundo a reaccionar como desees. Ya eres mayorcito para saber qué hacer con tu vida, pero no puedo quedarme callada cuando también está afectando a Hannah tan directamente.

No esperó a que le contestara. Ni siquiera esperó a que le invitara a pasar, Louise abrió la puerta y entró, echando a un lado a un confuso Ian mientras continuaba con su intervención.

—Llevas más de un año diciéndome que los pequeños cambios son la clave, que tengo que arriesgarme e intentar ir contra corriente siempre que pueda. Pues bien —proclamó abriendo los brazos y dándose la vuelta para encararle—, aquí estoy, yendo contracorriente y pidiéndote que dejes de comportarte como un gilipollas.

Ian parpadeó rápidamente y se apoyó contra la ahora cerrada puerta del apartamento.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Sabes lo que me dijo el otro día Hannah? —continuó, ignorándole por completo—. Que le miras raro.

Ian agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio. No necesitaba verle la cara, su postura ya lo decía todo por él. Era imposible no reconocer el remordimiento que irradiaba de su ex marido.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —inquirió Louise dando un paso hacia él, arrinconándole más contra la puerta.

—He recibido los resultados del estudio genético.

Un profundo silencio se hizo en el apartamento de repente.

—Lo sé —murmuró calladamente Louise, tras lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes —desestimó él, caminando hacía la pequeña sala de estar y dejándose caer sobre el sofá—. Entonces no hace falta que enseñe lo que dice el informe.

Louise le siguió y, una vez hubo despejado espacio entre las camisas sucias abandonadas sobre los cojines, se sentó a su lado.

—Sé lo que tú me vas a decir que dice.

Ian rió sin ganas. Se inclinó hacia los pies del sofá y recogió una lata de cerveza ya abierta.

—La mutación genética es culpa de la mierda que nos metieron en la enfermería de la base de Montana, ¿te lo puedes creer? —dijo con resquemor, llevándose la lata a los labios—. Tiene gracia, tantas precauciones para que no sufriéramos envenenamiento por radiación y resulta que han sido los propios médicos los que nos han envenenado.

Aquello abría muchas incógnitas en la mente de Louise. Si no se hubieran quitado los trajes de seguridad, no les habrían dado esa dosis brutal de refuerzo. Pero por otro lado si no lo hubieran hecho jamás habrían podido comunicarse con Abbott y Costello de manera eficiente. ¿O acaso con tan solo la primera dosis que les dieron de llegada ya bastaba para provocar la mutación? ¿Qué valía más, salvar el mundo y condenar a su hija? ¿O dejar el mundo a su suerte y darle una oportunidad a su hija? ¿Habría existido Hannah de todas formas? ¿Habrían tan siquiera acabado juntos ella e Ian si no hubieran conseguido hacer ese inicial contacto con los heptápodos? ¿Acaso podían darse cualquiera de esas situaciones las unas sin las otras?

Eran demasiados "y sí" y demasiados quebraderos de cabeza para algo que ya no tenía solución.

—Siempre quise ser padre ¿lo sabías? —confesó de repente Ian, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. Era el gran sueño de mi vida, tener a una personita que fuera parte de mí correteando a mi alrededor. Siempre imaginé lo que sería estar a su lado mientras descubría el mundo y maravillarme al verla crecer y convertirse en alguien totalmente único. Quería saber qué es lo que se siente al experimentar la magia de vivir a través de sus ojos. Siempre lo quise y ahora, sabiendo esto, resulta que no importa si tú y yo hubiéramos acabado juntos o no. Mis hijos, tus hijos, iban a acabar desarrollando la enfermedad sí o sí.

Louise le miró con compasión en los ojos. Le desgarraba el alma verle así. Aunque ya no estuvieran juntos, Louise no había dejado de quererle en ningún momento. No necesitaba conocer el futuro para saber que le seguiría queriendo hasta el fin de sus días. Y verle así, convertido en la sombra del hombre que una vez fue, sufriendo y atormentándose por algo que no estaba en manos de nadie, le rompía el corazón.

Un arma y una herramienta, habían dicho los heptápodos. Un don y una maldición. Maldito fuera el día en el que decidió dedicarse a la lingüística, no había hecho nada más que traerles desgracias a todos.

—Lo entiendo, Ian —respondió, quitándole la lata de la mano y dejándola en la mesa de café—. Lo entiendo mejor que nadie, pero aun así eso no es excusa para que trates a Hannah de manera distinta. No es culpa suya, y ella no entiende por qué estás tan cambiado. Cree que estás enfadado con ella por alguna razón.

—Lo sé, pero es que… Dios, es muy duro Louise —se lamentó, ocultando su rostro tras sus manos intentando que ella no viera su debilidad—. No soy como tú. No tengo tu entereza ni tu fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante día tras día y fingir que todo va bien sabiendo que a cada segundo que pasa estamos más cerca del abismo. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder hacer frente a esto yo solo.

En un acto instintivo, Louise tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Ian levantó la mirada y ella encontró sus ojos al instante. El agotamiento tanto físico como espiritual que vio en ellos la sobrecogió.

—No estás solo —afirmó con rotundidad—. Y sí que eres fuerte. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, aunque no lo creas. Es tu cabezonería la que me está ayudando a seguir adelante. Tu convicción en que podemos cambiar las cosas, en que podemos darle la vuelta al destino y lograr lo imposible me da esperanzas. Incluso aunque no logremos salvar a Hannah el saber que te tengo ahí, empujando y luchando hasta agotar la última opción me hace luchar también con más determinación.

Intentó transmitirle con sus palabras y con sus gestos la misma fuerza que él inspiraba en ella todos los días.

—Sé que es duro —reconoció Louise, apretando con fuerza la mano masculina—. Pero por eso mismo tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que se nos ha dado. No te alejes de tu hija Ian, jamás vas a recuperar este tiempo y te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida de todas estas oportunidades perdidas para ser feliz. No necesito ver el futuro para saber esto.

Ian afirmó con la cabeza patéticamente, y Louise no pudo contenerse más. Saltándose todas las barreras que habían levantado entre ellos desde el día de su separación, Louise se acercó todo lo que pudo a Ian y le tomó entre sus brazos. Él respondió con una apatía inicial, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, por fin se relajó y abrazó a Louise con todas sus fuerzas.

Permanecieron así durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Apoyándose y compartiendo ese contacto que tanto necesitaban. Al cabo de un rato, Louise le pasó una mano por el pelo, en una caricia tan familiar que se clavó de lleno en su corazón como un puñal cargado de melancolía. Él levantó la cabeza de su hombro y Louise aprovechó la ocasión para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y darle un suave beso en la frente.

Con una más que aparente reticencia, los brazos de Ian liberaron a Louise no sin dejar una cierta sensación de vacío allá donde su tacto y calor habían estado presentes segundos antes. Aunque el abrazo había terminado ninguno parecía dispuesto a alejarse del otro. Permanecieron sentados la una junto al otro, sus hombros y rodillas prácticamente rozando, intentando sacar el máximo partido a ese reconfortante contacto humano.

Rompiendo el efímero momento de quietud, Louise metió una mano en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y extrajo un par de tickets.

—Toma.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó él, aceptando los dos tickets sin mirar.

Louise sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en días.

—No hay mejor forma de que un padre y una hija se reconcilien que yendo al zoológico juntos.

Ian observó las entradas en su mano, y si una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos en algún momento, Louise no comentó nada.

—Gracias —agradeció finalmente, con voz algo entrecortada.

—No olvides lo que siempre me dices: el futuro es voluble, pero el pasado está tallado en roca —recitó—. No desperdicies este tiempo tan limitado lamentándote por algo que no puedes evitar y se feliz con tu hija mientras puedas. Disfruta de tu vida, pero sobretodo disfruta la vida de Hannah.

Louise se levantó e, ignorando la obvia sorpresa de Ian, se puso a recoger las prendas del sofá.

—Pero antes que nada, haznos un favor a todos y pégate una ducha —le reprendió amistosamente, señalando con la cabeza hacia el baño—. El look de vagabundo no te pega.

Ian esgrimió una pequeña sonrisa y se puso en pie, dispuesto a hacer lo que ella le había indicado.

—Sí, señora —respondió antes de meterse en el baño.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Vamos papá, que nos lo vamos a perder!

—Va, va. Dame un segundo, cielo —exhaló Ian, ajustando las correas de su mochila sobre sus hombros, antes de inclinarse y recoger el alargado estuche de plástico apoyado contra el tronco de un árbol—. Esto no es precisamente un saco de plumas, ¿sabes?

La ruta de ascenso no era complicada. La senda forestal estaba bien cuidada y la inclinación del camino no era excesiva, pero Ian, por mucho que no quisiera reconocerlo, ya no tenía veinte años. Esos últimos 200 metros hasta la cumbre se le estaban haciendo eternos; más aún cargado con todo el equipo encima. Hannah trotaba varios metros por delante de él, prácticamente vibrando de energía y excitación. Con todas esas carreras que se estaba dando para arriba y para abajo del camino, Ian ya calculaba que a esas alturas su hija debía haberse recorrido toda la altura de la montaña dos veces como mínimo. Con semejante paliza que se estaba metiendo, iba a ser un milagro que la pequeña aguantara despierta hasta que comenzara la lluvia de meteoritos.

—No te alejes, Hannah —la llamó cuando volvió a desaparecer tras una curva del camino.

—Voy a explorar lo que hay delante —respondió ella desde algún lugar tras los matorrales.

Ian se detuvo otra vez cuando los brazos volvieron a flaquearle. Apoyó el estuche en el suelo y estiró los hombros, intentando devolver la circulación a sus músculos. ¿Quién le mandaría cargar con aquel viejo telescopio montaña arriba? ¡Pesaba como un condenado!

Al menos sabía que su sacrificio no iba a ser en balde. No le cabía duda de que Hannah se iba a quedar maravillada cuando empezara la lluvia de meteoritos. Si es que no se había despeñado antes con tantas carreras, pensó Ian con un suspiro. Miró hacia arriba, y entre las hojas de los árboles pudo ver el color anaranjado que comenzaba a teñir el cielo. Debía darse prisa si quería dejar el campamento montado antes de quedarse sin luz.

Dándose ánimos volvió a cargar con el estuche y se apresuró tras su hija, con suerte la alcanzaría antes de llegar la cima.

—¡Papá!

El repentino grito le sobresaltó por completo. No podía ver a la pequeña por ningún lado. La senda no era necesariamente peligrosa, por eso la había elegido Ian en primera instancia, pero tratándose de una niña tan superexcitada como Hannah lo estaba en ese momento, podía habérselas apañado para hacerse daño de un millón de formas.

—¿Hannah?

Su corazón palpitaba nervioso mientras su mente comenzaba a asaltarle con preocupantes ideas. Ian sacó fuerzas de la nada y recorrió los últimos 50 metros prácticamente en un sprint. Cuando llegó a la cima, los músculos de las piernas le ardían. Sentía como si sus pulmones hubieran sido cambiados por los de un gorrión, ya que parecía ser incapaz de conseguir el oxígeno que necesitaba con cada respiración. Pero nada de ello le importaba. Su cabeza estaba puesta únicamente en encontrar a su hija.

—¡¿Hannah?!

—¡Estoy aquí! —Al fin respondió la voz feliz de la niña.

Una exhalación de alivio salió de su jadeante boca. Ian se apresuró en seguir la voz de su hija atraves de los espesos matorrales que se diseminaban a lo largo de la cima. Cuando finalmente dio con ella, Hannah se encontraba de pie, sobre una gran roca, mirando hacia el horizonte; sana y salva.

Hannah se dio la vuelta, ofreciéndole una de las más brillantes sonrisas que jamás hubiera visto dibujada en el rostro de su hija.

—Mira —dijo la niña, y señaló con los brazos abiertos al espectacular paisaje desplegado ante ella.

Ian recorrió los metros que les separaban, soltando de manera descuidada la mochila y el estuche antes de dejarse caer boca arriba sobre la roca desde la cual observaba su hija.

—De verdad te lo digo, cariño —comentó, aun luchando por recuperar el aliento después del susto y la carrera que se había pegado—. Tienes el mismo don que tu madre para provocarme infartos.

Hannah rió y se sentó junto a su padre.

—Ni que hubiera salido corriendo para montarme en una nave extraterrestre sin decírselo a nadie.

Ian giró la cabeza sobre la roca y miró de reojo a su hija. Esa sonrisa pícara en la boca de Hannah era un reflejo exacto de la misma que pendía de los suyos siempre.

—Bueno —añadió mientras se incorporaba sobre sus codos y admiraba el paisaje—, al menos el sarcasmo lo has sacado todo de mí.

Hacía más de diez años que no subía allí arriba. Recordaba a la perfección esa última vez. Fue al poco de haberse casado con Louise. También subieron a esa pequeña montaña con el pretexto de contemplar una lluvia de meteoritos. No obstante, Ian tenía pocos recuerdos de mirar al cielo aquella noche. Louise había resultado ser una distracción mucho más interesante que esas rocas en llamas. Siempre le gustó pensar que fue en aquella excursión cuando Hannah fue concebida realmente.

Aunque a Ian le habría encantado pasarse el resto de la tarde tumbado en esa roca, disfrutando de las espectaculares vistas junto a su hija, tenían ponerse manos a la obra cuanto antes. No debía restar más de una hora de luz natural y, al menos, quería dejar preparados los sacos de dormir y la fogata para entonces.

—Venga, mi pequeño demonio —dijo dando una palmada y poniéndose de nuevo en pie—. No voy a cargar con todo montaña arriba y encima tener que montarlo solo, ¿no? Vamos, es hora de que te ganes el pan.

Hannah bufó divertida y saltó sobre los hombros de su padre.

—Quédate tú el pan, yo prefiero los malvaviscos. Doraditos y esponjosos por dentro. Mucho más ricos que el pan, sin duda.

No pudo evitar la enorme carcajada que el comentario le provocó. Y si inmediatamente después una sonrisa bobalicona se instaló en su cara cuando la pequeña le dio en beso en la mejilla, a Ian no le importó en absoluto.

Para cuando hubieron colocado los sacos de dormir y preparado un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, el sol ya se había puesto. Ian se había asegurado de situar el campamento en una posición privilegiada en la explanada abierta que ocupaba la mayor parte de la cima. Desde aquel lugar tenían unas vistas perfectas de todo el cielo. Este se desplegaba sobre ellos como un infinito lienzo azul oscuro engarzado con notas de plata y marfil.

—¿Seguro que se verá algo? —preguntó Hannah mirando hacia arriba con suspicacia.

—Seguro —contestó distraídamente él, mientras ajustaba el trípode del telescopio.

—Y si…

—Hannah, tranquilízate —Ian dejó la llave Allen a un lado y se acuclilló junto a la niña—. Te juro que vas a tener los mejores asientos para ver el espectáculo. Es más, cuando este pequeñín esté listo —dijo señalando el viejo telescopio aún a medio montar—, hasta vas a poder ver el _making off_ y todos los extras si quieres.

La pequeña entornó los ojos en un gesto que era puramente característico Louise.

—Que tonto eres.

Ian sonrió y continuó alineando el telescopio. Dándose por satisfecho, se sentó sobre una roca cercana y contempló las hermosas vistas que el cielo abierto le ofrecía. A su lado Hannah miraba con incluso más expectación a medida que pasaban los minutos. A esas alturas ya no sabía quién estaba más nervioso, si Hannah a la espera de que empezara de una vez, o él mismo por si resultaba que al final nada de aquello cubría las expectativas de su hija.

A pesar de las dudas iniciales, estas acabaron resultando infundadas. La noche se había mantenido clara, ninguna nube entorpecia la vista y la temperatura era agradable. Cuando la lluvia de meteoritos comenzó Ian desvío su mirada del cielo y se centró en las reacciones de su hija. Los ojos de Hannah resplandecían con la misma mágica luz que el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas. Ian sonrió para sí al ver el asombro reflejado en ellos.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó dándole un cariñoso empujón con el hombro.

Hannah ni siquiera apartó la mirada de las estrellas para responderle. Su atención era tal que a penas se había movido de su sitio junto al telescopio desde que aquellas miles de estrellas fugaces hicieron su aparición en el cielo nocturno.

—Es increíble, gracias papá.

El tono emocionado en su voz le hizo sonreír incluso más. Había sido una buena idea traerla hasta allí. Ian colocó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hija y depositó un suave beso sobre su pelo.

—De nada, mi vida.

Observando esas estrellas todas sus preocupaciones parecieron acallarse. El futuro no había dejado de atormentarle. Era algo que permanecía siempre en el fondo de su mente, acechando desde las sombras. Pero en esos momentos, compartiendo ese silencio nocturno con su hija, mientras el cielo se iluminaba con un millón de trazos de luz, se sentía en paz.

A lo largo de los últimos meses había decidido seguir el consejo de Louise a rajatabla. Lo único que ocupaba su mente cuando estaba despierto era Hannah; aprovechar cada instante que compartían y ante todo asegurarse de que fuera feliz. No iba a permitir que sus demonios personales volvieran a interponerse entre su hija y él.

Durante el día no permitía que fueran más que un pensamiento secundario. Se negaba a que el futuro dominara su presente. Se revelaba contra él de la única manera que le permitía llevar una vida normal. Se revelaba, ignorándolo. Ian era consciente de que no era lo más adecuado para su salud mental, pero por desgracia era lo único que parecía ayudarle a seguir adelante.

Sin embargo, como pronto descubrió, esa técnica no era siempre efectiva. Por las noches, cuando no había ninguna distracción que pudiera contener esos pensamientos oscuros, estos volvían a asediarle con toda su terrible inevitabilidad. Todas las noches se arrastraban desde los rincones más profundos de su mente, arañando los recuerdos felices de cada día, contaminando cada palmo de su psique como una marea negra. Imparable. Despiadada. Cruel. Todas las noches, Ian se dejaba consumir por esos pensamientos. Se castigaba de forma sádica, flagelándose ante su propia debilidad, hasta que el sol salía de nuevo y los podía volver a encerrar en las profundidades de su mente hasta la próxima ocasión.

Esas habían sido sus noches desde aquel terrible momento en el que la verdad, -la hipotética verdad, se repetía como un mantra- fue puesta ante él.

Pero no lo iba a ser también esta. Esta noche era distinta.

Ahora, sentado en aquella montaña junto a su hija, aislados del resto del mundo y de todas las preocupaciones que lo acompañaban, Ian podía acallar su mente y simplemente sentir. El miedo persistía pero no le asfixiaba. El agotamiento era solo físico y era bien recibido. La rabia se había extinguido y lo único que había dejado a su paso era un sentimiento de comprensión.

Ian iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no perderse en ese océano de pesimismo y desesperación en el que se había convertido su subconsciente. Puede que el futuro se presentara oscuro, que fuera inevitable, pero Louise tenía razón: de qué le servía atormentarse ahora por algo que aún no había sucedido. Mientras se había estado regodeando en su propia miseria, se había estado perdiendo la vida de su hija. Y esa era la última cosa que iba a permitir que volviera a ocurrir.

—¿Papá?

—¿Hmm? —respondió distraído. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas a aquel agotador dilema, aunque al menos ahora podía decir que sus pensamientos por fin estaban en el buen camino.

—¿Crees que hay alguien allí arriba haciendo esto mismo? —preguntó calladamente Hannah. Podía sentir el murmuro de cada palabra que abandonaba la boca de su hija contra la tela de su chaqueta.

—¿El qué?

—Esto —dijo, señalando ampliamente a su alrededor—, estar de acampada y ver las estrellas fugaces.

—Seguro que sí —afirmó con total convicción. No le cabía duda alguna de ello. Porque de no ser así, ¿en qué clase de universo de mierda vivían entonces?

—Eso es bonito —declaró la pequeña con un bostezo. Las emociones del día por fin le habían pasado factura. Ian la abrazó con más firmeza, permitiendo que Hannah se acomodara a gusto contra su costado y se quedara finalmente dormida. Eso era lo único que le importaba ahora: abrazar a su hija con todas sus fuerzas bajo ese increíble manto estrellado y disfrutar del momento.

Una vez la lluvia de meteoritos hubo terminado, Ian aventuró una mirada a la pequeña que dormitaba sobre su hombro. Se aseguró de no despertarla cuando la cogió en brazos y la llevó a su saco de dormir. Una vez la hubo arropado, echó un tronco más a la fogata para que les mantuviera calientes durante las frías horas de la madrugada y se dirigió a su propio saco. Sin saber muy bien cómo, su móvil apareció en su mano, y por un instante su dedo vaciló sobre el nombre de Louise. No. Aún no era el momento. Aún no se sentía preparado para encarar a Louise. Tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, de eso no cabía duda, pero no ahora. Ahora simplemente iba a seguir el consejo que de forma tan sabía le había regalado y disfrutar de su tiempo con Hannah. Todo lo demás podía esperar hasta mañana.

Después de todo, se merecía un poco de paz de vez en cuando.

 **Chapter Management**


	6. Chapter 6

_En dos horas y cuarentaitrés minutos, Hannah le mirará con una expresión inocente en los ojos y preguntará:_

 _—¿Puede papá quedarse a cenar?_

 _Todo dependerá de esa respuesta. Lo sabe. Al igual que lo ha sabido con el resto de momentos pasados en los que el destino le ha entregado las llaves del futuro y le ha permitido decidir: hacer aquella llamada en Montana, decirle que "Sí" a Ian, contarle la verdad sobre Hannah. Todos aquellos momentos son como puntos de anclaje. Son hitos inamovibles de su historia. De la historia de Hannah._

 _Es algo que la ata. Algo que le llama y le insta a que se aferre a ese clavo ardiendo._

 _Lo puede seguir viendo a la perfección. Varios resultados completamente opuestos ocurriendo al mismo tiempo, solapándose, entrelazándose. Y, aun así, al final de toda esa confusa red de posibles desenlaces, sigue esa maldita habitación de hospital. Imperturbable. Inevitable._

 _Han transcurrido casi tres años desde aquella visita nocturna de Ian y apenas nada ha cambiado en ese aspecto. Es más que frustrante, tanto para ella como para Ian; a estas alturas ya deberían haber alterado la historia lo suficiente como para poder ver algún cambio relevante. Sin embargo, todo sigue aparentemente igual._

 _Y aun así hay algo en esa pregunta de Hannah. Algo transcendental y de lo que todo el futuro depende. Aún no está segura de qué modo, pero sabe que este es el gran punto de inflexión. Todos esos momentos decisivos, todas esas pequeñas decisiones que ha ido tomando hasta ahora les han estado conduciendo hasta este momento. El momento en el que el destino podría darse la vuelta y lo que parecía un milagro, hacerse realidad._

Lo estaba esperando, aunque hasta que no oyó el coche recorrer el pequeño camino de gravilla que llevaba a la casa no se molestó en bajar al piso de abajo.

Cuando abrió la puerta de entrada, Ian ya se había apeado del vehículo y se dirigía toda prisa a encontrarse con ella.

—¿Cómo está? —fue lo primero que dijo nada más llegar ante ella—. He intentado salir de la reunión lo antes posible, pero para cuando cogí el coche ya os habían dado de alta en urgencias.

—Tranquilo, solo es un brazo roto —respondió ella con calma, tocándole el hombro brevemente—. Respira un poco primero.

Ian, como si en ese momento hubiera sido consciente de lo frenética que había resultado su llegada, se detuvo y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire con la que serenarse.

—¿Cómo está? —volvió a insistir, aunque su alivio era más evidente en esta ocasión.

—Está bien —le aseguró de nuevo—. Los traumatólogos le han dado un chute potente de anestesia local antes de colocarle el hueso de nuevo en su sitio. Creo que cuando salíamos estaba a punto de ponerse a perseguir hadas y arcoíris —rió al recordar el estado desorientado y eufórico en el que la pequeña había abandonado la sala de urgencias. Había resultado muy cómico ver su sonrisa pastosa y la manera en la que su mano se alzaba hacia la ventanilla del coche, intentando agarrar algo que solo ella veía.

—¿Puedo? —Indicó al interior de la casa. Louise parpadeó, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que seguían parados en la entrada.

—Claro, por supuesto. Adelante —le indicó apartándose de la puerta para que pudiera pasar, antes de señalar hacia el interior de la casa—. Esta arriba en su cuarto. Le he prometido un helado y que veríamos su película favorita. Ve a verla mientras preparo todo. En un rato subo.

Dejó que Ian subiera las escaleras, siguiendo cada paso que daba con atención. Era fascinante la soltura con la que se movía, como si la casa se amoldara a su alrededor, como si le abrazara, como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Trató de demorarse en la cocina, dándoles a él y a Hannah el rato de intimidad que seguro necesitaban. Las cosas estaban mucho mejor entre ellos, eso resultaba más que evidente. Tan solo había que fijarse en la manera en la que el rostro de Hannah se iluminaba cada vez que relataba la más reciente de sus aventuras con su padre. No obstante, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer. Había cosas que una custodia compartida no era capaz de suplir. Y Hannah, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba a su padre a su lado.

Louise misma necesitaba a Ian a su lado más que nunca. El tiempo se agotaba y aunque habían recuperado gran parte de la confianza que una vez tuvieron, no era suficiente. No para sobrevivir a lo que se avecinaba.

Sabía que podía haber evitado la caída de Hannah, su consiguiente visita a urgencias y el susto de Ian. Podía haber impedido que Hannah hubiera acudido aquella tarde a jugar a casa de su amiga Roxie. Podía haberse presentado allí antes de que Hannah intentara poner en práctica sus experimentos de aeronáutica de sexto curso. Pero no lo había hecho. Jamás lo haría. Se había jurado no usar esos conocimientos sobre el futuro en cualquier sentido que pudieran interferir o impedir que su hija disfrutara de una infancia normal y feliz. Le había dolido tanto o más que a la pequeña verla hacerse daño, pero esa era parte de la experiencia de vivir. Y Hannah necesitaba esa experiencia. Necesitaba aprender esa lección por si misma. Una lección simple: que lanzarse desde el primer piso de un granero sobre un montón de paja en el suelo siempre es mala idea, pero una lección necesaria no obstante. Una niña debe jugar, debe caerse para aprender a levantarse.

Hannah se merecía llevar una vida normal, y mientras fuera posible, Louise iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para asegurarse de que así fuera.

Después de más de diez minutos para sacar tres cucharas y una tarrina de helado del congelador, y casi otros quince para recoger su portátil, Louise no pudo retrasar más su regreso al piso de arriba.

A medida que sus piernas la llevaban más y más cerca de la habitación de Hannah, las voces al otro lado de la puerta se iban volviendo cada vez más nítidas.

Sabía la conversación que estaban teniendo. Sabía que palabras iba a decir cada uno antes siquiera de que abandonaran sus bocas, y sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta y las escuchó de nuevo no pudo evitar conmoverse por completo, como si esa hubiera sido la primera vez que las hubiera oído:

—Lo siento —Escuchó la voz de Hannah susurrar.

—¿Por qué? —respondió la de Ian al momento.

—Por esto. No quería caerme, fue sin querer. De verdad que creía que las alas iban a funcionar. No te enfades, por favor.

La cama crujió como si un peso mayor se hubiera añadido sobre ella, seguramente Ian sentándose sobre el colchón.

—No estoy enfadado, cariño. Estoy preocupado. Nos has dado un pequeño susto. Te has roto un brazo, pero no pasa nada, Hannah. Ha sido un accidente.

Hubo un breve silencio, y pudo oír inconfundible el sonido de las pulseras de la suerte de Hannah tintineando ligeramente.

—¿Y mamá?

—Mamá tampoco está enfadada contigo —le aseguró Ian.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Había timidez en las palabras de su hija, casi podría decir que podía percibir una pizca de miedo en ellas, como si, por alguna razón, temiera la respuesta.

—Porque tanto tu madre como yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti, cielo.

El tono de Ian no dejaba lugar para discusión.

—No quiero que os enfadéis entre vosotros por mi culpa.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—No lo sé —La forma rota en lo que lo dijo golpeó de lleno en el corazón de Louise. Odiaba ver como los problemas que había entre Ian y ella afectaban colateralmente a su hija.

—Hannah —se explicó él tras una pausa—. Tu madre y yo te queremos con locura, ¿me oyes?. Con locura.

—Pero tú ya no quieres a mamá —añadió ella con tristeza, como si ya se hubiera resignado a no volver a tener a sus padres juntos de nuevo.

Hubo otra pequeña pausa. Louise casi podía imaginarse a Ian pasándose la mano por la nuca, en aquel gesto tan familiar cuando se sentía incómodo.

—No es tan sencillo, cariño. No es que no quiera a mamá, claro que la quiero y siempre la querré, pero tienes que entender que lo que ocurre entre mamá y yo son cosas de mayores. Cosas muy complicadas que ni siquiera nosotros entendemos del todo. Pero eso no quita para que te sigamos queriendo con toda nuestra alma. Eres lo más importante de nuestras vidas, Hannah —Pudo oírle insistir con vehemencia—. Eres nuestra vida. Y eso no cambiará jamás, ¿lo entiendes?

—Sí —respondió la pequeña, aunque aún perduraba algo de su previo abatimiento en su voz.

La cama volvió a crujir y el característico sonido del roce de tela pudo llegar hasta sus oídos a través de la puerta.

—Hey, te quiero —Escuchó a Ian decir con suavidad.

—Yo también te quiero, papá —añadió la niña de inmediato.

Louise no necesitaba ver la escena, podía imaginarse a Hannah y a Ian, abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas, a la perfección.

—¿De aquí a China? —preguntó él con una sonrisa en la voz.

La réplica de Hannah no se hizo esperar. La determinación con la que respondió fue tal que a Louise le costó mantener las lágrimas a raya.

—De aquí a las estrellas.

No quería interrumpirles, pero era lo que se suponía que debía ocurrir. Era lo que la historia se suponía que dictaba que debía hacer. Con lentitud se acercó más a la puerta y la abrió apenas unos centímetros.

—¡Toc, toc! —anunció su llegada con la voz, en lugar de llamar con los nudillos—. Traigo ofrendas, ¿puedo pasar?

—Depende. ¿Qué tipo de ofrendas? —respondió la vocecilla de Hannah. Louise podía oír la suave risa de Ian de fondo.

Con una amplia sonrisa invadiendo sus facciones, Louise asomó la tarrina y el portátil por la puerta, y los meneó en el aire como si estos tuvieran cascabeles que los hicieran más tentadores.

—Helado de avellanas y todas las películas del mundo en streaming.

Hubo un pequeño cuchicheo al otro lado de la puerta, a ciencia cierta se traba de Ian conspirando cómicamente con su hija contra ella como habían solido hacer antaño.

—Vale, puedes pasar —respondió al fin Hannah.

Louise abrió la puerta del todo y entró en la habitación. Hannah e Ian estaban sentados en la cama, observándola con interés. Las tristes palabras de Hannah aún resonaban en su cabeza y Louise no pudo evitar darle un beso en la frente cuando llegó a su lado. Su sonrisa de respuesta fue contagiosa, y pronto tanto la niña como sus padres estaban riendo como idiotas mientras trataban de hacerse hueco en la pequeña cama. Acomodarse en el estrecho colchón fue como una improvisada partida de Tetris. Hasta Ian se puso a tararear la cancioncilla del viejo videojuego durante unos momentos, logrando que Hannah se carcajeara como resultando.

Finalmente, y tras muchos malabarismos, lograron encontrar postura. Estaban apretados como sardinas en lata, pero al menos los tres estaban encima de la cama. Ian y ella se sentaban, apoyados contra el cabecero de la cama, tan juntos que parecían estar abrazados. Entre ellos Hannah, con la tarrina de helado a su lado y el portátil abierto sobre sus piernas.

No era la postura más cómoda de la historia, pero hacía tanto tiempo que Louise no tenía a su familia entre sus brazos que los calambres musculares con los que iba a acabar al final de la noche eran más que bienvenidos. Era un precio por el que estaba más que dispuesta a pagar a cambio de ese pedacito de paz.

Al final los analgésicos que recetó el médico de urgencias hicieron su efecto, y Hannah terminó quedándose dormida a mitad de película. A pesar de ello, ni Ian ni ella hicieron amago de levantarse. Louise no estaba del todo segura si era debido a que no querían despertar a la niña, como por la falta de deseo de romper el abrazo que la extraña postura en la que se hallaban les había obligado a adoptar.

Permanecieron en silencio, escuchando a su hija soñar hasta que el sol se ocultó y la habitación quedó sumida en sombras.

—Ya no me acordaba de cuánto me gustaban estos momentos —murmuró Ian sin previo aviso.

Louise apartó la mirada, incapaz de volver a ver aquella expresión acusadora que solía adueñarse de la cara de él cuando el tema de conversación volvía a tomar esa dirección.

—Ian, yo…

—No —la interrumpió, antes de que pudiera decir nada—. Fui yo el que decidió marcharse. El que antepuso su ira a su familia. Fui un egoísta y un estúpido. Abandoné a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida cuando más me necesitaban. Permití que mis demonios me arrebataran lo que más quería en este mundo y ni siquiera tuve cojones de admitir mi culpa.

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Louise escuchaba atónita la desgarrada confesión en forma de susurro de Ian. Su voz era suave como la brisa bajo la mortecina luz de la tarde, pero cada una de sus palabras pesaban como una montaña sobre su corazón.

—Y es culpa mía, solo mía. Si estamos así es por mí y por mi obstinación —continuó—. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento en esta vida es de todo el dolor innecesario que os he causado. No os merezco y ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué hacer para volver a ganarme vuestra confianza.

—Ian, no digas eso —intentó objetar ella—. Ambos hemos cometido errores, pero nada de esto habría ocurrido si hubiera sido sincera contigo desde el primer momento. Debería haberte dicho lo que sabía, ya en Montana.

Él agitó la cabeza, negándose, aparentemente, a que volviera a echarse la carga de todas las decisiones pasadas.

—Te quiero, Louise —La declaración la dejó sin aire. No por lo inesperado de las palabras, sino por la verdad tras ellas. Una verdad que hasta no hace mucho temía haber olvidado—. Te quiero a tí y a Hannah. Os quiero más que a mi propia vida, y aun así os abandoné. Os dejé tiradas y me oculté en mi propio pozo de miseria, regodeándome en mi propia desdicha sin tener en cuenta el daño que os estaba causando a vosotras con ello. ¿Cómo puedo esperar recuperaros después de eso?

Un pesado silencio se apoderó de la habitación tras aquellas palabras finales. Ninguno era capaz de decir nada más. Las emociones estaban demasiado a flor de piel como para poder fiarse de sus propios voces.

Como con voluntad propia, la mano de Louise se movió, tomando la de Ian y apretándola con fuerza. Los ojos de él volvieron a encontrarse con los de ella después de lo que pareció una eternidad. Había un mundo reflejado en ellos.

No obstante, tan pronto la conexión se estableció, esta se rompió.

Con lentitud, Ian se separó de ella poco a poco y abandonó la cama. Louise podía ver la reticencia reflejada en sus facciones iluminadas por la azulada luz del portátil.

—Creo que se está haciendo tarde —indicó él a modo de pobre intento por zanjar el tema—. Será mejor que me vaya.

Louise carraspeó y trató de ocultar la decepción que sentía. Habían estado tan cerca de conseguir algo por un instante. Sin embargo, por mucho que hubiera deseado continuar con esa conversación, había cosas que no debían forzarse. Algunas heridas deben sanar por sí mismas.

—Sí, puede que sea lo mejor —afirmó sin entusiasmo. Se puso también en pie y encendió la lámpara de la mesilla. Con cuidado, recuperó la tarrina con el helado ya derretido y apagó el portátil.

Mientras Louise se afanaba por recogerlo todo, Ian se inclinó sobre la dormida niña y le acarició con delicadeza el hombro, con la intención de despertarla para despedirse.

—Hannah, cariño.

La pequeña parpadeó un par de veces, intentando ubicarse de nuevo.

—¿Papá? —emitió un profundo bostezo— ¿me he dormido?

—Un ratito —sonrió él, apartándole un rebelde mechón de pelo de la frente.

—Puedes echarte otro poco más si quieres —añadió Louise, situándose junto a Ian al borde de la cama—. Ya te despierto cuando sea hora de cenar.

Al oír esas palabras Hannah se incorporó en la cama, acomodándose lo mejor que podía con la abultada escayola que protegía su brazo derecho y que desequilibraba sus movimientos por su peso.

Aún después de la siesta de la que acababa de despertar, el cansancio seguía haciendo mella en la niña. A pesar de ello, sus ojos relampaguean con una inocente ilusión que resulta imposible de pasar por alto.

Y entonces, con la más absoluta naturalidad, como si el universo se quisiera mofar de ellos en un momento tan transcendental, pronunció la pregunta que llevaba resonando en la cabeza de Louise durante días. Durante meses. Durante años. Durante toda su vida.

—¿Puede papá quedarse a cenar?

 _En dos horas y cuarentaitrés minutos, Hannah le mirará con una expresión inocente en los ojos y preguntará:_

 _—¿Puede papá quedarse a cenar?_

 _Y será así, tan pronto como esas palabras se disuelven en el aire de la habitación, que las imágenes del futuro asaltan la mente de Louise. Y ve la sonrisa de Ian y la alegría de Hannah. Se ve abrazando con libertad a esas dos personas que lo son todo para ella. Ve a Ian en la cocina preparando uno de sus" platos especiales". A Hannah tumbada en el sofá con un libro demasiado gordo y complicado para su edad. Ve a padre e hija, desde el porche trasero de casa, lanzando piedras al lago y compitiendo para ver quien hace más carambolas. Se ve en la cama, su cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso entrelazado con el de Ian, mientras sus bocas alternan besos y promesas._

 _Ve una vida normal y feliz. Ve a su familia de nuevo entera._

 _Pero también ve los malos momentos. Se ve en aquella habitación, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Hannah. Llorando. Salvo que en esta ocasión una mano amplia y cálida; una mano familiar, se posa sobre su hombro, dándole el apoyo y la fuerza que necesita para seguir respirando. Se ve caminando por los pasillos desiertos del ala de pediatría del hospital, pero no está sola. Ian no anda lejos, siguiéndola a un par de pasos de distancia. Se ve recibiendo las noticias del médico. Se ve llevándose las manos a la cara y tratando de contener sus sollozos. Pero también siente los brazos de Ian estrechándola desde atrás, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo y acariciando su pelo mientras silenciosas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas._

 _Los ojos de Louise encontraran los de Ian por un instante, y verá la esperanza desnuda reflejada en ellos. Después se volverá hacía Hannah y le será imposible ignorar la ilusión brillando en el rostro de su hija._

 _Y será así, con una sonrisa tan decidida como sincera, que dirá:_

—Sí.


	7. Chapter 7

Si le preguntasen cómo había sucedido, no sabría qué contestar.

Cuando Ian accedió a aquella invitación a cenar, el día en el que Hannah se fracturó el brazo, no había imaginado que esta fuera a tener la repercusión que tuvo. Aquella inesperada proposición no tardó en transformarse en una cena familiar al mes, luego cada semana. Poco a poco las cosas se fueron suavizando entre Louise y él. Las conversaciones se volvieron más fáciles, la confianza más fuerte. Hasta que, finalmente, una noche ya no se volvió a marchar. Fue un proceso lento y delicado. No fue fácil abrirse camino entre el campo minado en el que habían permitido que se convirtiera su relación, pero con cuidado y perseverancia, una a una las heridas fueron sanando. En cuanto Louise y él volvieron a hablar -a hablar de verdad- todo volvió a fluir. El ambiente entre ellos perdió su toxicidad. Uno tras otro todos los rencores, reproches y decepciones que habían infectado su relación durante los últimos cinco años se convirtieron en cosas del pasado.

No fue tarea sencilla, tuvieron que pasar muchas noches, hablando hasta quedarse roncos y el sol comenzase a despuntar por el horizonte, pero lentamente Ian fue descubriendo que ya no culpaba a Louise por sus decisiones. Ahora por fin las comprendía. Ahora por fin las aceptaba. Ahora que por fin había hecho las paces con el futuro podía seguir adelante y esforzarse por volver a ser el hombre que una vez fue. Su familia le necesitaba y esta vez, no les iba a dejar de lado.

Ahora, sentado en el porche, disfrutando de la brisa veraniega que soplaba desde el lago junto a sus dos chicas, Ian se sentía feliz.

—"Juego de suma-cero" —volvió leer en voz alta con asombro—. ¿Cómo es posible que una niña de apenas doce años conozca un término como ese?

Dejó de lado el trabajo escolar que Hannah había depositado en sus manos tan orgullosamente y en su lugar centró toda su atención en ella.

—Me la enseñó mamá —respondió la niña con naturalidad—. Cuando estuviste en las conferencias de Copenhague en abril.

Ian alzó una ceja y miró con picardía a la mujer sentada a su lado.

—¿Ah, sí? No sabía que mamá se moviera por esos términos.

Louise rio y se inclinó hacia delante para depositar su vaso de vino sobre la mesa.

—En realidad —se explicó mientras se reacomodaba en su asiento y le devolvía la mirada—, se la escuché a un frikazo de la astrofísica hace muchos años, durante una reunión muy importante.

No pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa bobalicona se extendió por su rostro, iluminando sus facciones y su corazón como si tuvieran luz propia. Sin decir nada más Ian tomó la mano de Louise y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos. Era increíble poder volver a hacer un gesto tan simple como aquel con esa absoluta libertad.

—Jo, ya estáis otra vez poniéndoos ojitos —interrumpió Hannah mientras hacía exagerados gestos de disgusto que poco tenían de auténticos. Si había una persona en este mundo que se alegrase más de verlos juntos esa era su hija. Ian podría haber sido ciego y sordo, y aun así no habría tenido ningún problema para percibir la felicidad que invadía a su hija al verlos de nuevo juntos.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas? —dijo Louise estirándose en su silla y tomando el brazo de Hannah—. Aquí hay mimos de sobra para ti también.

—¡Mamá! Jolines que voy a llegar tarde —exclamó la niña, intentando zafarse de los abrazos y besos de su madre.

Aun con una enorme sonrisa prendida de los labios, Ian se levantó y comenzó a recoger la mesa, apartando las sobras de la barbacoa de la que habían disfrutado los tres juntos para otro momento.

—¿Con quién has quedado? —inquirió mientras colocaba un par de hamburguesas en una bandeja medio vacía.

—Con Roxie y Sharon —respondió Hannah, limpiándose con bochorno las mejillas allá donde Louise la había besado—. Hemos quedado en el centro comercial para ir a ver una película.

—¿Quieres que te acerque? —preguntó él sin levantar la vista de los platos.

—No, gracias. Ya soy mayor para ir yo sola.

—Lo que quiere decir es que no quiere que su nuevo novio la vea bajarse del coche de su papá —añadió sagazmente Louise, a reglón seguido.

—¡Mamá! —Ian se habría tomado algo más en serio la indignación de su hija de no ser por el enorme rubor que apareció en sus mejillas, delatándola—. Y para tu información, Ted no es mi novio.

Louise hizo una mueca divertida y levantó las manos en señal de disculpa.

—Oh, perdón. "Proyecto de novio" —se retractó, provocando que Ian soltara una carcajada en respuesta.

La mirada que Hannah les lanzó a ambos no tuvo precio.

—¿No podéis tomaros nada en serio?

Dejando lo que estaba haciendo Ian carraspeó y trató de serenarse. Se dio la vuelta, apoyándose contra la mesa con los brazos cruzados y compartió una mirada cómplice con su mujer. Dios, no se cansaría nunca de la sensación de absoluta felicidad que le inundaba al poder referirse a ella de nuevo así.

—¿Sabes qué? Hannah tiene razón. Quizá sí que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con más seriedad —reflexionó con una más que fingida gravedad.

—Creo que tienes razón —añadió Louise con una sonrisa torcida, siguiéndole el juego—. Es más, pienso que deberíamos acompañarla, a fin de cuentas es una ocasión especial, no todos los días se conoce a tu futuro yerno.

—¡Muy cierto! —exclamó él con entusiasmo—. Por cierto Louise, ¿no teníamos una escopeta guardada por algún lado?

—¡No! No, no, no y no. Quedaos aquí, seguid haciendo manitas o lo que sea, pero dejadme en paz —exclamó la niña mientras los señalaba a ambos con un dedo acusador—. Por favor, soy demasiado joven para que arruinéis mi vida social.

Tanto Louise como él acabaron poniendo los ojos en blanco ante la teatralidad de su hija. Aún después de tanto tiempo, Ian no era capaz de saber de qué lado de la familia había sacado ese gusto por la exageración.

—Mira que te gusta el drama, Hannah —rio Louise, dándole voz a sus pensamientos.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera añadir algo más, el teléfono de Louise comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Dejando que ella atendiera la llamada, Ian puso la bandeja con las sobras en las manos de Hannah, silenciando cualquier otro posible argumento por su parte. Recogió el resto de los platos de la mesa y junto a su hija se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te acerque? —volvió a insistir mientras depositaba los cubiertos sobre la pila, a la espera de lavarlos—. No me cuesta nada hacerlo.

Hannah dejó la bandeja dentro de la nevera y cerró la puerta con un suave sonido.

—Nah, tranquilo papá. Prefiero ir en autobús con mis amigas.

Ian se encogió de hombros y se aproximó hasta ella.

—Pues entonces pásalo bien, cariño —le dijo dándole un beso sobre el cabello.

Sin esperarlo, Hannah le abrazó cariñosamente alrededor de la cintura. De inmediato Ian pudo sentir como su corazón se hinchaba como un globo dentro de su pecho.

Habría deseado que aquel abrazo hubiera durado un poco más, unos segundos más, una vida más. No obstante, sin que él pudiera hacer nada, Hannah, poco a poco, terminó por escapársele de entre sus brazos. Era irónico como ese parecía ser el único desenlace para todo.

Siguió a su hija hasta la entrada y la ayudó coger su chaqueta y su bolso bandolera.

—Gracias —respondió ella, cruzándose el bolso por el hombro y dejando que la chaqueta colgara de la correa de este.

—¿Lo llevas todo?

Ella respondió con un distraído cabeceo mientras se aseguraba de que todas sus herramientas de supervivencia preadolescente seguían dentro de su bolso.

—¡No llegues tarde! —le advirtió Louise, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de cristal que daba al porche, aún con el teléfono en la mano.

—¡No prometo nada! —respondió ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Hannah se inclinó sobre las punteras de sus zapatillas y le dio a Ian un rápido beso en la mejilla que le reblandeció, incluso más, su ya de por sí conquistado corazón. Él le abrió la puerta y le ofreció una elaborada reverencia, como un buen mayordomo inglés, ante la cual su hija se carcajeó ampliamente.

—Muchas gracias, Codsworth —le agradeció ella a la que salía de la casa.

—De nada, señorita Donnelly —respondió él con su mejor acento británico, provocando que Hannah volviera a echarse a reir y casi tropezase al darse la vuelta y hacerle señas para que cerrara la puerta de una vez.

Ian, no obstante, permaneció plantado delante de la puerta, observando sin mirar, como su hija se alejaba por el camino de gravilla y se perdía entre los árboles que flanqueaban la carretera. Su niña, a punto de acudir a su primera "no-cita". A punto de dar sus primeros pasos en la vida adulta. Y parecía ayer cuando se había quedado dormida contra su pecho por primera vez. Tan solo un par de horas en el mundo y apenas más grande que un gatito y aun así ya le había tenido rendido como un idiota a sus pies.

Ojalá tuvieran más tiempo. Ojalá pudiera estar a su lado cuando encontrase el amor verdadero. Cuando entrase a la universidad, cuando aprendiera a conducir, cuando encontrase su primer trabajo, cuando comprase su primera casa. Ojalá pudiera consolarla cuando le partieran el corazón. Ojalá pudiera guiarla por el confuso laberinto que era la vida y aconsejarla para que no cometiera los mismos errores que había cometido él. Ojalá pudiera verla crear su propia familia, y vivir su vida tal y como se merecía. Ojalá pudiera convertirse en la mujer que seguro sería.

Con una triste sonrisa Ian cerró la puerta, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina.

Mientras fregaba los cubiertos en silencio, se fijó en un objeto en concreto. Era el vaso favorito de Hannah. Resultaba imposible no reconocerlo, con toda su superficie cubierta de imágenes de gnomos, arcoíris y unicornios, medio borradas por el uso.

Ian rió para sí mismo mientras lo enjuagaba.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —preguntó Louise a la que entraba en la cocina, cargada con las copas de vino que se habían quedado en la mesa.

Él simplemente levantó el vaso para que ella lo reconociera.

—Juegos de suma-cero y proyectos de novios —dijo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Y luego sigue creyendo en las hadas.

—Tú hija siempre ha sido una contradicción con patas —observó Louise mientras se colocaba a su lado y se ponía a secar los platos que él iba terminando de aclarar—, supongo que le sale por defecto con lo de ser un pequeño genio por derecho propio. A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo, Dr. Donnelly.

Sí, Hannah era un genio. Y jamás llegaría a desarrollar su potencial.

Ian torció el gesto involuntariamente. No. No iba a volver a lo mismo otra vez. Estaba en casa, estaban todos juntos y por el tiempo presente, estaban felices. No volvería a joderlo todo pensando en futuros hipotéticos ni en cosas que no tenían solución ya.

Sus horas juntos estaban contadas y no iba desaprovechar ni un instante de ese tiempo tan limitado mirando la cuenta atrás.

Tenía la intención de atesorar cada insignificante momento de aburrida normalidad como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo. Quizás saber que aquella felicidad tenía fecha de caducidad hacía que la valorara más. Después de todo, uno solo se da cuenta de que ha estado viviendo los días más felices de su vida cuando estos ya han pasado.

Pero un día como el que acababa de vivir, un día compartido con sus dos chicas, bien valía todo ese dolor de corazón. El recuerdo de días como aquel era todo el bálsamo que necesitaría para sobrevivir a los tiempos oscuros que se avecinaban.

—Lo que ocurre es que aún estás resentido porque ha pedido por su cumpleaños un microscopio en lugar de un telescopio —le dijo Louise, sacándole de sus reflexiones.

Ian bufó y volvió a centrarse en fregar los platos.

—Microscopios… Toda la vida hablándole de las maravillas que esconde el universo y luego resulta que lo que le llama realmente la atención es mirar bichejos insignificantes en una placa de Petri.

—Bueno todo despende del punto de vista del observador. Para nosotros un paramecio puede ser un "bichejo insignificante", como tan elocuentemente lo has expuesto —Le dio un suave empujón con el hombro, haciendo que él volviera a entornar los ojos—, del mismo modo que para un Heptápodo, la humanidad no es más que una mota de polvo en el viento solar.

—Así no funciona el viento solar…

—Me da igual, Ian —le interrumpió antes de que pudiera perderse en otro de sus monólogos sobre los fascinantes -aunque su mujer no opinase igual- misterios de la astrofísica.

Inclinándose hacia él, Louise le tomó la mejilla en su palma y le obligó a que la mirara de nuevo. Podría perderse gustosamente en aquellos ojos amables, una y otra vez.

Lentamente, pero con decisión, acortó la distancia que les separaba y dejó que sus labios se encontraran en un delicado beso. Dios que maravilloso era poder volver a sentir aquella boca sobre su la suya. Y pensar que apenas un año atrás ni siquiera habían sido capaces de mantener una conversación sin acabar dejándose llevar por los demonios del futuro.

Jamás olvidaría aquella noche en la que por fin cambió todo. Había sido otra cena de viernes en casa, de esas que por fin estaban volviendo a convertirse en algo habitual. Hannah había insistido en cocinar ella sola por primera vez, y aunque la pequeña puso todo su empeño en procurar que la comida resultara de su gusto, tras largos intentos por engullir aquella masa petrificada que su hija aseguraba eran macarrones con queso, los tres acabaron por darse por vencidos y recurrieron a la siempre oportuna pizza a domicilio. Bromearon, rieron y charlaron durante horas hasta que Hannah terminó quedándose dormida en el sofá, con el estómago lleno y una sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez Ian regresó de acostar a su hija en la cama se encontró con el salón prácticamente en penumbras. Por un momento pensó que Louise también había decidido dar la noche por finalizada hasta que reparó en la suave música que provenía del viejo tocadiscos junto al sofá. Louise se encontraba apoyada contra las puertas correderas de cristal que daban al porche, su figura perfilada entre las tenues luces que se reflejaban al otro lado del lago y en sus manos un par de copas de vino.

Media botella después, los dos se balanceaban lentamente en un abrazo mientras la cálida voz de Nat King Cole cantaba sobre amores inolvidables. En aquel momento Ian, no pudo evitar sentirse transportado de nuevo a aquella noche, tanto tiempo atrás, en la que decidieron tener Hannah. Estrechándola entre sus brazos, Ian ocultó su cara entre el largo cabello de Louise y respiró profundamente su aroma natural. Las manos de ella le acariciaron la nuca y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo cuando su aliento le acarició la oreja en un susurro ronco: "No te vayas."

No necesitó que le dijera más.

De vuelta al presente, el recuerdo de aquella voz con la que Louise le había hablado logró que su corazón palpitara con tal fuerza que no le habría extrañado que hasta los vecinos lo oyeran. Sus manos mojadas encontraron la cintura de su mujer, acercándola lo máximo posible a su cuerpo y dejando marcas de agua por toda su blusa. Un suspiro escapó de la boca de ella en respuesta. Sus dedos se deslizaron por la espalda femenina, descendiendo más y más, hasta que de repente se toparon con el teléfono de Louise despuntando a través del bolsillo trasero de su vaquero.

Aun con los ojos cerrados se apartó lentamente de la boca de Louise, dejando que su frente se apoyara sobre la de ella.

—¿Quién era? —Indicó dándole unos toquecitos al teléfono en su bolsillo.

De inmediato el cuerpo de Louise se enderezó como si le hubieran pegado una barra de madera a la espalda. Ella no abandonó su abrazo por completo, pero si se alejó lo suficiente como para que él intuyera que algo andaba mal.

—Ah, nada —Su cara mostró una pequeña mueca de contrariedad, la cual borró de un plumazo, sustituyéndola por una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. Eran de la universidad. Me preguntaban si este año iba a dar la clase de Heptápodo Avanzado.

—¿No vas a darla?

—No creo. Tenía pensado tomarme un año sabático.

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Ian en cuanto registró la excesiva indiferencia en sus palabras. Si había algo que conociera mejor que la palma de su mano, mejor incluso que los números de Fibonacci, eso eran los tonos de voz de Louise.

—Creía que la gente se pegaba por entrar en tus clases —tanteó con cuidado. Lo último que quería era que Louise se encerrara tras sus muros y le dejase fuera.

—No digas tonterías, Ian.

Con un leve empujón a modo de broma, ella se escabulló de entre sus brazos y se dispuso a guardar los platos, ya secos, en el armario.

—Pues no es eso lo que se comenta por el campus —continuó insistiendo él—. Dicen que hay lista de espera para entrar en la lista de espera.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de ella. Aunque el brillo apagado en sus ojos delataba la pesadumbre de su corazón.

—Ya sabes lo que va a pasar este año —dijo con tono sereno –demasiado para que fuera real- mientras se daba la vuelta y abría las puertecillas del armario—. Lo último que me preocupan son las clases. No quiero perderme un minuto de estar con Hannah por estar metida en un aula.

Conocía a Louise lo suficiente como para intuir lo que no estaba diciendo. Secándose las manos con un trapo, Ian se apoyó contra la encimera y se cruzó de brazos. No iba permitir que volvieran a repetir los mismos errores del pasado. Si los últimos años habían sido un auténtico infierno, había sido en su mayor parte a causa de la incapacidad de ambos para abrirse y compartir sus miedos con el otro. Habían dejado que esas preocupaciones se enquistaran en su interior, envenenando su relación e hiriendo a Hannah sin quererlo.

Iban a hablar, e iban a hacerlo hasta que lo hubieran dicho todo. No más secretos, eso se habían prometido cuando se pusieron a remendar las costuras de su matrimonio. Ian estaba más que concienciado con mantener esa promesa.

—Entiendo a la perfección que quieras estar con Hannah, ahora más que nunca —asintió él, hablándole a la espada de su mujer—. Pero no quiero que creas que tienes que renunciar a una parte de tu vida porque pienses que no puedes hacer ambas.

—No es un sacrificio, de verdad que no me importa —insistió, sin darse la vuelta.

Ian exhaló cansado. Negándose a que Louise siguiera escudándose en la distancia que había creado con la excusa de guardar los platos se interpuso entre ella y el armario, tomando sus manos y obligándola a que le mirara de una vez.

—Si quieres tomarte un año sabático me parece perfecto, te lo mereces más que nadie, pero antes quiero que entiendas que no estás sola. Estoy aquí, por Hannah y por ti —Sus pulgares acariciaban lentamente los nudillos de ella, reafirmándola con cada pasada—. No tienes que cargar con esto tú sola. Sé que se supone que ocurre así, que es eso lo que has visto una y otra vez, pero te juro que no va a suceder lo mismo ahora. Louise —le apretó las manos con fuerza, hasta que ella por fin le miró a los ojos—, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé —afirmó ella en una voz tan baja que, a pesar de la mínima distancia que los separaba, casi no la oyó—. Hace tiempo que eso ha cambiado. Hace casi un año que sé que estás ahí, conmigo durante esos terribles momentos finales.

No pudo contenerse más. Ian la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ella respondió de inmediato, ocultando su rostro contra su pecho y respirando profundamente varias veces. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando estos empezaron a humedecérsele. Era demasiado. A pesar de todos los años que habían transcurrido desde aquel aciago día en el que Louise le contó la verdad, nunca se había sentido lo suficiente fuerte como para enfrentarse a todo aquello solo. No quería ni imaginarse lo que debía haber sido para Louise mirar al futuro y verse una y otra vez en esa situación.

Cuando Louise se separó de él con un suspiro quebradizo, no se sorprendió al comprobar que sus ojos también estaban enrojecidos. Ella dejó una mano apoyada sobre su corazón, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que era real. Ojalá hubiera alguna forma de asegurarle que siempre estaría ahí, que su corazón por fin estaba donde debería estar y que jamás dejaría de latir por ella.

—Deberías dar la clase, aunque sea solo durante un semestre —la animó, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares—. Sé que lo estás deseando y te aseguro que voy a estar a tu lado todo el camino.

Louise lo miraba como si le resultara imposible creer que estaba ahí. Sus ojos brillaban aún por las lágrimas que habían quedado sin derramar, pero también por la esperanza, la gratitud y el amor que ardían en su interior.

—No me voy a ir a ningún lado —Ian le prometió con absoluta convicción.

Había una llama de determinación, de convicción y, en cierto modo, testarudez extendiéndose entre ambos. En aquel instante Ian sentía que podrían conquistar cualquier obstáculo que se les presentara. Siempre y cuando aquella mujer se mantuviera a su lado no había nada que pudiera derrotarles. En aquel instante, y por primera vez en años, se sentía seguro de sí mismo. Aunque lo que se les venía encima iba a ser terrible e iba a suponer una autentica prueba de resistencia que testaría como nunca la entereza de sus espíritus, al menos lo iban a afrontar todos juntos. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

 **Chapter Management**


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Nerviosa?

Louise apartó su atención de las puertas del aula y se topó de lleno con la mirada entretenida de su marido.

—No es mi primer rodeo —respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

Ian rió y ajustó su bolsa de mensajero con un pequeño tirón.

Lo cierto era que sí se sentía nerviosa. Era una tontería, llevaba más de veinte años dando clases y casi otra década más hablando en público. A esas alturas debía estar más que curada de espanto en lo que refería a enfrentarse a un auditorio repleto de gente. Sin embargo, a más que observaba a la gente entrar y ocupar sus asientos dentro del aula, más se adueñaba de ella el presentimiento de que aquel curso no iba a ser como los demás.

Inspirando con resolución, Louise enderezó la espalda y se mentalizó para entrar en la clase. ¿Por qué sentía como si su estómago estuviera jugando a atar nudos marineros?

—¿Te veo en tu despacho cuando acabe? —le preguntó a Ian a la que daba el primer paso en dirección a la puerta.

—Louise, espera.

Él se aproximó hasta donde estaba y le tomó de la mano. Un grupo de estudiantes pasaron a su lado, mirándolos de reojo antes de entrar. Ian apartó a Louise hacia un lado, buscando un poco más de privacidad.

Una repentina seriedad se había instalado en él. Su postura se había vuelto más tensa, también estaba evitando hacer contacto visual directo con ella.

—Llevo mucho tiempo intentando encontrar el momento adecuado para decírtelo —comenzó con voz firme, pero sin levantar la vista de sus manos aún entrelazadas.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella, genuinamente confusa.

—Me ha costado _muchísimo_ hacer las paces. Conmigo mismo. Con el futuro —concretó antes de hacer una pequeña pausa—. Contigo.

No comprendía a qué venía aquella confidencia ahora. Creía que ya lo habían aclarado todo meses atrás. ¿Qué más podía quedar por decir? Habían vuelto a encontrar el equilibrio en su relación gracias a una renovada confianza y a la sinceridad. Pensaba que ambos habían sido completamente honestos, que no se habían guardado nada, tal y como habían acordado hacer.

—No te culpo por elegir tener a Hannah —continuó Ian, aun evitando sus ojos. Era como si se sintiera avergonzado de sus palabras—. No te culpo por ocultarme la verdad acerca de la naturaleza de tu don. No te culpo por nada de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros. Hiciste lo correcto y sé que, de haberme encontrado en la misma posición que tú, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Porque por muy terrible que sea el futuro, por muy horrible y doloroso que sea, prefiero tener que hacer frente a ese martirio durante todo lo que me resta de vida, si a cambio he tenido la oportunidad de poder disfrutar de estos años de absoluta felicidad con vosotras dos a mi lado.

Louise sintió como si un nudo se atara en su garganta.

—Ian…

Pero él no la dejó continuar. Antes de que Louise pudiera decirle nada más, Ian alzó sus manos entrelazadas, las apoyó sobre su pecho y por fin permitió que sus miradas se encontraran. La intensidad con la que aquellas orbitas azules se clavaron en ella la dejó sin aliento.

—Sé que te jure una y otra vez que jamás te perdonaría por todo aquello, pero no es así. Estaba enfadado y confuso y jodidamente asustado. Louise, lo que quiero decir es que... —Tomó aire y lo soltó—. Te perdono.

Ian negó con la cabeza y rio con autodesprecio antes de continuar.

—Y es irónico porque en realidad no hay nada que perdonar, pero quiero que sepas que no te culpo por nada —apretó las manos de Louise con fuerza, como si quisiera convencerla solo con la desesperación de su confesión—. Hiciste lo correcto, hiciste lo que cualquier persona habría hecho en tu posición y solo espero que tú puedas llegar a perdonarme alguna vez también por haberme comportado como un cobarde egoísta durante todos estos años.

Una expresión conmovida y sincera se instaló en la cara de ella. Sin importarle lo más mínimo quien pudiera verlos, Louise acortó la mínima distancia que les separaba y le besó. Puso en aquel beso toda su alma, todo su corazón. Quiso que, con ese beso, a Ian no le cupiera duda de cuánto le amaba. Cuánto le había echado de menos. Cuánto deseaba no volver a separarse de él jamás.

—No hay nada que perdonar —murmuró contra su boca antes de darle un último y delicado beso.

Una enorme sonrisa brilló en la cara de Ian en respuesta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenía rodeada entre sus brazos. Él ocultó su cara contra el cabello de Louise e inspiró profundamente.

—Te quiero –dijo Ian en un suspiro emocionado.

Louise se separó un poco de su abrazo y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

—Te quiero —respondió ella con una sonrisa igual de brillante y cargada de cariño.

Fue en ese momento cuando se percataron finalmente que el pasillo había quedado casi desierto y las puertas del resto de aulas ya estaban cerradas.

En un gesto cariñoso Ian le enderezó los cuellos de la blusa.

—Anda, entra ahí dentro y déjales a todos asombrados —le alentó antes de darle un pequeño empujón en dirección al aula donde se suponía que debía haber comenzado ya a dar la clase.

Lo último que vio antes de cerrar la puerta fue a Ian plantado en mitad del pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de ánimo prendida de la boca.

Aún se sentía un poco turbada cuando entró en la enorme aula, por suerte esta ya se encontraba hasta arriba lo que le ayudó a distraer su mente y dejar los asuntos familiares fuera para poder centrarse en su trabajo. Prácticamente todos los asientos estaban ocupados. Sus alumnos variaban, en su gran mayoría se trataba de estudiantes de postgrado, aunque también contaba con un número considerable de doctores o profesionales venidos desde otras universidades y centros de medio mundo. Todos estaban deseosos de aprender todo lo que pudieran sobre ese maravilloso exolenguaje.

La inicial algarabía de voces entusiasmadas que habían inundado la sala se fue acallando hasta acabar convertida en una serie de pequeños murmullos de admiración a medida que Louise se iba abriendo paso a través de las hileras de mesas.

Una vez alcanzó su escritorio pudo sentir un centenar de miradas clavadas sobre ella. Una expectación asfixiante se instaló en el aula. Toda aquella gente estaba deseosa de escuchar, impaciente por aprender todo cuanto pudiera enseñarlos. Estaban sedientos de conocimiento y sus palabras serian el agua fresca y dulce que calmaría su necesidad.

Una vez hubo depositado su bolsa y todos sus libros sobre la gran mesa, se giró para saludar a sus estudiantes y comenzar al fin la clase.

—Buenos días y bienvenidos a…

La puerta del aula se abrió con un chirrido, interrumpiéndola a mitad de frase y volviendo las cabezas de todos los presentes hacia la inesperada intromisión. Bajo el dintel, un joven que apenas debería estar comenzando su primer año de universidad se detuvo en secó antes de terminar de entrar. Su cara estaba sonrojada, aunque Louise no podía discernir si era más por la obvia carrera que se había pegado para encontrar la clase, o por el hecho de que había llegado tarde el primer día. En cualquier caso, había algo extraño en aquel muchacho, y no era solo el que fuera casi diez años más joven que el resto de sus compañeros de curso. Algo en su rostro le resultaba tremendamente familiar, cómo si le conociera de otra vida, como si fuera alguien de extremada importancia.

Su visión se desenfocó y el olor a antisépticos inundó de repente sus fosas nasales.

 _La puerta de la habitación se abre con un susurro, pero entre aquel silencio únicamente interrumpido por el continuo pitido de las máquinas de soporte vital, suena como un auténtico estruendo. Louise no se molesta en levantar la vista de la cama en la que yace Hannah, pero aun así siente a Ian enderezarse a su espalda y abandonar su escrutinio de la ventana para encarar la puerta._

 _—¿Dra. Banks? —pregunta una voz joven y tímida, obligando a la susodicha a apartar la atención de su hija._

 _Un chico, de pie a escasos pasos de la puerta, su cabello totalmente despeinado y las gafas torcidas, intenta llamar su atención con timidez. Su cabeza mira al suelo, ignorando por completo el débil cuerpecito que lucha por su vida en la cama._

 _Los ojos de Louise reconocen al instante a su estudiante estrella._

 _—¿Gary? —pregunta sorprendida— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _El muchacho se remueve nervioso allí donde se ha detenido junto a la puerta. Sus zapatillas desatadas chirrían sobre el suelo de linóleo como si no supiera si dar un paso adelante o retroceder y abandonar la habitación._

 _—Yo… —intenta explicarse el joven, y se lleva una mano a la nuca obviamente incómodo. La mirada de Gary viaja rápidamente de Louise a Ian para regresar de inmediato a ella._

 _—Cielos, perdona. No os he presentado —le interrumpe, intentando relajar el ambiente—_ _. Ian, este es Gary. Gary, Ian._

 _—Ah, la joven promesa de la lingüística —responde amablemente su marido a sus espaldas—_ _. Louise me ha hablado mucho de ti. Un placer conocerte al fin._

 _Gary se sonroja hasta las orejas y se lleva las manos a los bolsillos, como si no supiera qué hacer en ese momento con ellas._

 _—Sí, lo mismo digo. Bueno, en realidad no lo es... digo que no es un placer… el conocerle Dr. Donnelly… o sea, conocerle en esta situación tan... lo siento —balbucea el muchacho metiéndose en una autentico berenjenal._

 _Ian posa una mano sobre el hombro de Louise y ella puede sentir la sonrisa en su voz cuando le oye responder._

 _—Tranquilo, chaval. Te comprendo perfectamente._

 _—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —vuelve a preguntar Louise, apiadándose de su pobre alumno._

 _Gary pega un pequeño respingo como si le hubiera pinchado con una aguja y vuelve a centrar toda su atención en ella._

 _—Tenía que venir… hay… yo… es importante._

 _Incapaz de encontrar las palabras que desea, Gary se rinde y da un profundo suspiro. En lugar de intentar volver a explicarse decide meter la mano en la bandolera que cuelga de su hombro y sacar un vial._

 _—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Louise, mirando al pequeño cilindro. Algo en su interior le dice que ya sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta._

 _—Es… la cura —responde el chico, mirando en vial en su mano como si no supiera cómo hubiera llegado hasta ahí._

 _De repente los dedos de su marido se cierran con un poco más de fuerza sobre el hombro de Louise._

 _—¿Cómo dices? —cuestiona Ian con un tono oscuro._

 _Gary inmediatamente levanta una mano, intentando aplacar la creciente tensión que está gestándose en Ian._

 _—Sé que suena a locura, pero por favor necesito que confíen en mí —les suplica el joven, esta vez con más seguridad en sus palabras._

 _—¿Y de dónde se supone que la has sacado? —pregunta su marido, escéptico._

 _—La he hecho yo._

 _—¡Tú! ¿Acaso esto te parece divertido? —exclama Ian atónito antes de cambiar a un tono más amenazante— Escucha chaval, por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y te marchas antes de que llamemos a seguridad._

 _Gary da un paso adelante. Hay suplica en sus ojos, pero también resolución. Es la mirada de una persona desesperada, de una persona convencida de su propia verdad, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por ser escuchada._

 _—Llevo una semana encerrado en el laboratorio de bioquímica, trabajando en esta fórmula sin descanso-_

 _—Y cuándo se supone que la has hecho, ¿eh? ¿Entre clase y clase? —le interrumpe Ian— ¿Desde cuándo los alumnos de primer año tienen acceso a los laboratorios de investigación?_

 _—Solo puedo decir que la seguridad de la universidad es cuanto menos vergonzosa, Dr. Donnelly —responde Gary, encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la mirada._

 _—¡Esto es increíble! —exclama Ian, alzando los brazos al aire—. Olvida a la seguridad del hospital, voy a llamar a la policía directamente._

 _Dejando a Louise sentada junto a la cama de Hannah, Ian se dirige de inmediato hacía su teléfono móvil que está cargando sobre la mesa auxiliar, bajo el televisor de pared._

 _—¡Por favor, espere! —Le intercepta el muchacho, agarrando el brazo de Ian y deteniéndole antes de que coja el teléfono— Solo les pido que tengan un poco de fe. Puede que sea rudimentaria, pero funciona. ¡Confíen en mí!_

 _Con un gesto violento Ian se libra del agarre del chico y se vuelve para encararle con toda su furia._

 _—¿Confiar? ¿Pero quién cojones te crees que eres? ¿De verdad esperas que confiemos en una supuesta panacea universal sintetizada por un crio recién salido del instituto? Un crio que ni siquiera se está especializando en ninguna rama de la ciencia, debo añadir. Y se supone que tú, Gary, lo has logrado. Has encontrado la cura para una enfermedad incurable, tú solo y sin apenas conocimientos de bioquímica o famacología de ningún tipo, cuando ni siquiera las mejores mentes del mundo han sido capaces de encontrar algo mínimamente viable después de décadas de investigación._

 _—Sé lo que parece ¡pero funciona! —exclama desesperado el muchacho._

 _—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello? —pregunta con absoluta calma Louise, hablando por fin después de haber permanecido como un mero espectador durante todo ese rato._

 _Tanto Gary como Ian, se vuelven para mirarla. Uno con agradecimiento en la mirada, el otro estupefacto. Ian abre la boca y observa a Louise, incapaz de decir nada. No es necesario, Louise puede leer a la perfección en su cara lo que piensa: «¡¿De verdad le vas a seguir la corriente a este lunático?!»_

 _El joven aparta tímidamente la atención de Louise y, por primera vez desde que puso un pie en la habitación, mira a la cama donde descansa Hannah._

 _—Estoy seguro de que funciona —dice con una solemnidad sobrecogedora—, porque ella me lo enseñó._

 _De repente todo el aire se queda bloqueado en los pulmones de Louise. Su corazón comienza a palpitar en un ritmo acelerado. No quiere dejarse llevar por la esperanza. Desde luego que no, pero lleva tanto tiempo temiendo este momento. Tantos años viéndose en esta habitación. Tantos años sosteniendo el cuerpo frio y consumido de su hija. Tantas lágrimas y tanto dolor._

 _Está agotada. Está total y absolutamente exhausta._

 _—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta en un hilo de voz._

 _—No sé cómo explicarlo, empezó al poco de que comenzase sus clases. A medida que más me sumergía en el Heptápodo B, cuanto más lo asimilaba y comenzaba a pensar como ellos, más… no sé, algo cambió en mi cerebro. Lo cierto es que esperaba que usted me diera alguna pista de cómo es posible, Dra. Banks._

 _Gary vuelve a centrar toda su atención en Hannah. Y hay algo en su mirada, una admiración absoluta. Un cariño incondicional que sorprende a Louise._

 _—Pero ha sido ella, Hannah... o más bien la Hannah del futuro, la que me ha guiado a la hora de elaborar el tratamiento —reconoce Gary sin apartar los ojos de la pequeña sobre la cama—. Es como si fueran recuerdos. Recuerdos futuros, pero extremadamente vívidos, como si los estuviera experimentando en el presente. En ellos estamos en su laboratorio, el laboratorio de Hannah de dentro de unos veinte años o así, y ella me va enseñando paso a paso cómo sintetizar el fármaco y cuál es el procedimiento correcto para administrarlo. Yo solo he seguido esos pasos en el presente, tal y como ella me ordenó que hiciera._

 _El muchacho sonríe de repente, como si estuviera recordando una broma privada._

 _—Yo soy solo un mensajero —afirma más como si se lo estuviera diciendo a Hannah que a ellos—. Es ella la que descubrió la cura, o la descubrirá, aun no entiendo muy bien cómo funciona todo esto._

 _No puede creerlo. Louise está desorientada por completo. ¿Es esto lo que estaban esperando? Todos eso años intentando encontrar esos puntos de inflexión. Intentando cambiar el futuro poco a poco. ¿Había funcionado? ¿De verdad habían logrado encontrar el camino hacia ese futuro que tanto habían anhelado?_

 _Frente a ella Ian se ha quedado congelado donde está, su rostro es indescifrable, portando esa misma expresión seria que siempre se instala en sus facciones cuando está trabajando en algún nuevo teorema._

 _—¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunta finalmente Louise, incapaz de contener la emoción en su voz._

 _Gary vuelve a sonreír, y esta vez esa sonrisa ilumina su rostro con una luz especial._

 _—Ella es… importante para mí —reconoce con suavidad, casi con reverencia—. O lo será, dentro de unos cuantos años._

 _La manera en que lo dice no deja lugar a dudas. Hay amor en esas palabras._

 _Una carcajada de arrebatadora felicidad se escapa de los labios de Louise sin que pueda remediarlo. No se lo puede creer. ¿De verdad está ocurriendo todo aquello? Entre las lágrimas que emborronan su visión, ve a su marido encaminarse con paso decidido hacia la puerta._

 _Había estado tan absorta por la posibilidad de que su milagro por fin hubiera ocurrido que no se había parado a pensar en qué estaba sintiendo Ian al respecto. ¿Y si él no creía en la historia de Gary? Ian siempre ha sido el escéptico de los dos. Siempre ha sido el que recurre a la ciencia y a la lógica en busca de respuestas. Y Louise no le culpa por ello, pero ahora después de todo lo que han pasado juntos. Después de todo lo que han luchado para lograr lo imposible. ¿Va a darse la vuelta ahora que por fin lo tenían al alcance de sus manos?_

 _—¿Ian? —pregunta mientras busca la respuesta en sus ojos._

 _Él se detiene antes de agarrar el pomo y se gira para encontrar la mirada de Louise. Y es en ese momento, cuando sus ojos se encuentran a través de la habitación que Louise puede respirar de nuevo. Le cree, Ian cree en la historia de Gary. En la historia de Hannah. En la historia de Louise._

 _—Voy a llamar al médico, no podemos malgastar ni un segundo más de cháchara —responde él con tono apresurado. Si las palabras tiemblan emocionadas en su voz, Louise no le puede culpar—. Si vamos a confiar en él… en Hannah, tenemos que darnos prisa y administrarle el tratamiento cuanto antes._

 _Ian abandona la habitación casi a la carrera, dejando a los otros ocupantes de la habitación sumidos en un optimista silencio. Louise exhala un suspiro aguado y se inclina sobre la cama donde reposa su hija. Su rostro es pálido, exánime, pero por primera vez en semanas Louise puede mirar a su hija y sentir esperanza. Lo han conseguido, por fin lo han conseguido._

 _—Todo va a salir bien —murmura contra la frente de su niña, antes de darle un suave beso._

 _Por el rabillo del ojo, ve a Gary removerse incomodo en su posición a los pies de la cama. Acariciando la mejilla de Hannah una última vez Louise se aproxima hacia su alumno y le toma entre sus brazos._

 _—Gracias —No sabe a quién está dando gracias. A Gary, a Hannah, a el Universo. Le da lo mismo. Louise simplemente se aferra con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo del joven y reafirma una y otra vez su gratitud mientras lágrimas de felicidad corren por sus mejillas—. Gracias. Gracias. Gracias._

—Lo siento mucho, Dra. Banks —se excusó el joven bajo la puerta—. Me he perdido buscando el aula que era.

—No te preocupes. Toma asiento, Gary.

Louise sonrió al ver la perplejidad dibujada abiertamente en el rostro del joven.


	9. Chapter 9

El despacho estaba oscuro salvo por la pequeña lámpara de mesa que iluminaba tenuemente el escritorio con cálidos tonos. Entre aquel suave halo de luz dorada una mujer trabajaba sin descanso tal y como lo había estado haciendo durante la última hora y media. El sol se había puesto sin que ella fuera consciente de ello y ahora los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada estaban comenzando a caer, tiñendo la noche con un manto plateado. Los cristales de la ventana estaban empañados, enmarcando la hermosa escena exterior con una ligera capa de escarcha en los bordes. Desde el piso de abajo el eco de risas y charlas animadas subían por el hueco de la escalera hasta el despacho como un tentador canto de sirena. El delicioso olor a pavo y verduras asadas que acompaña a tal maravillosa banda sonora también habría sido capaz de hacer que se le hiciera la boca agua hasta a una piedra. No obstante, la mujer sentada ante el escritorio permanecía demasiado ocupada trabajando como para darse cuenta de nada de aquello.

Hannah estudiaba la pantalla de su ordenador con absoluta concentración. A su lado, en una pantalla más pequeña, uno de sus compañeros de investigación le enumeraba cada uno de los detalles de las gráficas que estaban apareciendo en su monitor.

—Como puede comprobar —explicó su colega—, hemos obtenido un 77,42% de asimilación en el grupo B, casi un 89% en el E y un rotundo 99,6% en el R.

Los ojos de la mujer verificaban las cifras una y otra vez, fascinada por lo que estaba viendo. Aquellos resultados eran más que prometedores. ¡Eran fantásticos! Estaban a un tiro de piedra de hacer un avance transcendental.

De repente su mano voló hacía uno de los cajones del escritorio y extrajo un grueso cuaderno con encuadernación de cuero.

—¿Y la relación con los catalizadores? —preguntó sin levantar la vista del cuaderno que acaba de abrir sobre la mesa. Su mano volaba mientras transcribía los últimos progresos en su diario de investigación.

—Igual —respondió el hombre al otro lado de la videoconferencia—. Los resultados de las variables generales de encimas y las asimilaciones proteicas siguen estables.

—¿Y la linfática?

—Una fluctuación del 0,4 —contestó de inmediato su compañero.

Al oír aquella cifra, Hannah dejó su pluma a un lado y miró con incredulidad al hombre en la pequeña pantalla.

—¿0,4? —preguntó con un ligero desentono en la voz— Dennis, has dicho ¿0'4?

Su colega, Dennis, sonrió entusiasmado.

—Pensamos que podía tratarse de un falso positivo, pero no. Lo hemos revisado una docena de veces y seguimos obteniendo un 0,4.

Hannah se pasó una mano por el cabello, boquiabierta por lo que aquello significaba para su investigación.

—Eso es un descenso de siete décimas con respecto a lo que obtuvimos con el grupo de control —dijo en voz baja. Su corazón palpitaba enloquecido en su pecho a causa de la emoción. Era incluso mejor de lo que había esperado.

—Así es —afirmó Dennis, sin perder su sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción—. Agradeceríamos que pudiera venir al laboratorio cuanto antes para revisar los resultados, Dra. Donnelly.

Sin poder borrar la expresión de estupefacción de su cara, Hannah afirmó rápidamente.

—Sí, sin duda —convino ella mientras ajustaba su agenda mentalmente—. Mañana a primera hora estaré allí. Debemos ponernos en contacto con los equipos de Birmingham, Stanford y Minneapolis para contrastar datos cuanto antes.

Dennis asintió desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

—Estupendo, pues mañana la esperaremos con impaciencia.

—Mañana nos vemos, ah y ¿Dennis? —le detuvo antes de que este desconectara de la videoconferencia—. Gran trabajo, de verdad. Me siento orgullosa de haber podido colaborar con este equipo durante estos últimos ocho años.

Una nueva sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Dennis.

—Gracias, doctora Donnelly, pero creo que puedo afirmar, y el resto del equipo estará de acuerdo conmigo, en que somos todos nosotros los que nos sentimos orgullosos de haber estado a su lado —respondió él con absoluta sinceridad, y continuó—. De no ser por usted y su visionaria guía, este proyecto aún seguiría estancado en la fase teórica. Es la mejor jefa de investigación que he tenido nunca.

Un pequeño silencio emocionado se instaló entre ambos. Hannah se sentía tremendamente honrada tras oír aquellas palabras. Dennis y el resto de investigadores que conformaban su equipo eran algunas de las mentes más privilegiadas dentro del mundo académico. Eran gente a la que Hannah admiraba profundamente. Saber que contaba con su apoyo incondicional y su admiración era el mayor reconocimiento que jamás pudiera haberse atrevido a desear.

—En fin, no la entretengo más —añadió Dennis sacándola de su ensimismamiento—, es Nochevieja y seguro que está deseando volver con su familia.

El hombre le ofreció un pequeño saludo con la mano y otra sonrisa educada.

—Buenas noches y enhorabuena.

Hannah respondió al gesto con un ligero cabeceo, aún demasiado emocionada por todo cuanto había ocurrido en los últimos minutos como para decir algo más que un escueto:

—Adiós, Dennis.

Apagó la pantalla de la videoconferencia y la habitación pareció quedarse en absoluto silencio por unos instantes. Su mente volaba. Fórmulas, teoremas y cifras bailaban ante sus ojos. Todas aquellas noches sin dormir. Todos aquellos quebraderos de cabeza. Tanto trabajo y tantos sacrificios y ahora que por fin habían dado su fruto era incapaz de creérselo.

Desde el primer momento sabía que lo iba a conseguir, que algún día acabaría encontrando la combinación perfecta, después de todo no estaría ahí si no lo hubiera logrado en algún momento de su futuro. No obstante, verse por fin en ese día, ver que después de tantos desvelos y esfuerzo por fin había alcanzado ese punto de inflexión, ese punto de no retorno, ese punto clave en el cual convergía todas las historias, era abrumador.

Se echó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. El futuro profético que hacía tantos años le salvó la vida por fin había sucedido. Toda su existencia había estado ligada a ese descubrimiento. Y ahora una nueva etapa desconocida se abría ante ella.

Exhaló un suspiro quebrado y levantó la cabeza, para a continuación dejar que su vista se perdiera en la nieve que caía. Una sonrisa comenzó a aflorar en sus facciones. Sentía como si una carga enorme hubiera sido levantada de sus hombros. No había nada más que la atara en el tiempo, de ahí en adelante el futuro se le planteaba inescrutable. ¡Y qué maravillosa sensación era esa!

Por primera vez desde que despertó en aquella cama de hospital, tantos años atrás, tenía licencia para hacer cuanto quisiera con su vida. Sus días le pertenecían únicamente a ella misma, no a ninguna cadena de sucesos providencial. No más parábolas temporales, no más destino, solo su propia voluntad y libre albedrío. De ahí en adelante era territorio inexplorado. Nada estaba escrito. No había más direcciones, no más puntos de chequeo o cuentas atrás. Era libre para seguir su propio camino. Por fin podía dejarse llevar y centrarse en vivir su vida tal y como siempre había querido, sin el peso de un plan predeterminado que la frenara.

Porque Hannah lo sabía, era mejor vivir en la ignorancia, la dulce ignorancia, que saber lo que te depara el futuro.

Muchas veces había pensado en la terrible tortura que debió de ser para sus padres saber que sus días juntos estaban contados. En cuanto fue consciente de todo cuanto había ocurrido durante su infancia y pudo atar cabos con lo que recordaba de sus padres durante aquellos años, Hannah se sintió totalmente sobrecogida. Sus padres eran las personas más increíbles que había conocido. Enfrentarse a lo que se enfrentaron, y de la manera en la que lo hicieron, fue una hazaña extraordinaria. Ella misma no estaba segura de si, estando en su situación, hubiera sido capaz de mantener la cabeza en su sitio y seguir adelante. Ahora que tenía su propia familia. Ahora que era madre y esposa, no se veía capaz de mostrar la misma entereza que ellos demostraron si de repente supiera que iba a perder todo cuanto amaba.

Pero ellos lo hicieron, jamás dejaron de luchar y ahora Hannah estaba ahí como prueba viviente de toda su tenacidad. Ahora ella había logrado cerrar el círculo y sentía que si había alguien que se mereciera esa victoria esos eran sus padres. Había sido por ellos que había estado luchando todo este tiempo. Todos sus sacrificios habían sido por ellos, como si de una especie de pago por una deuda irreparable se tratase.

El chirrido de la madera de las jambas de la puerta la obligó a apartar su atención de la nevada estampa exterior. Allí, apoyado con total serenidad contra el marco de la puerta encontró a su marido. Gary la miraba con una sonrisa suave que ella no pudo sino reciprocar de inmediato. Sus ojos, fijos en los de ella, brillaron con una luz que Hannah solo se atrevía a definir como orgullo.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí plantado? —preguntó alzando una ceja ante el inesperado sigilo de su marido.

Gary se encogió de hombros y sin perder la sonrisa abandonó la puerta para acercarse hasta ella.

—No mucho —respondió él—. He subido para ver qué tal ibas.

Con una naturalidad que divirtió a Hannah, Gary se arrodilló junto a su silla.

—Lo conseguiste —afirmó él sin ningún resquicio de duda en sus palabras—. Jamás dudé de que lo harías.

—No estaría aquí de no haber sido así —reconoció ella, apartando la mirada y acariciando el lomo de su diario distraídamente.

Había sido él el que más de veinte años atrás había entrado en su habitación de hospital con una historia prodigiosa en la boca y la cura que le salvó la vida en el bolsillo. La misma cura que, apenas cinco minutos atrás, Dennis le había confirmado que habían descubierto. Era un detalle que era difícil no tener en cuenta.

—Sí, pero aunque supieras desde el principio que ibas a tener éxito, eso no quita para que hayas tenido que trabajar muy duro para llegar a este momento —Gary levantó una mano y acunó la mejilla de ella obligándola a que volviera a mirarle—. Felicidades, cariño.

Una nueva sonrisa afloró en el rostro de Hannah. No sabía si era por todas las emociones del día o si era por la devoción que resplandecía en los ojos de su marido o seguramente fuera un poco de todo, pero fuera cual fuera el motivo, Hannah sentía que el corazón no le cabía en el pecho en aquel momento.

Gary se inclinó hacia ella y Hannah acudió al encuentro de sus labios sin dudarlo.

Había algo en aquel beso. Hannah no sabía muy bien qué era, pero aquel beso le supo de manera maravillosa. Había felicidad. Había amor, orgullo y ternura que resonaban a lo largo de su conexión como una serena melodía de triunfo. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más le llamó la atención a Hannah de ese beso fue ese indudable sabor a libertad. El tiempo era por fin suyo para hacer con el cuanto gustasen y aquella era una sensación embriagadora.

Antes de lo que hubiera deseado, el beso llegó a su fin. En cuanto Hannah abrió los ojos y miró a su marido, aún arrodillado ante ella, se sorprendió al encontrarse con una expresión pícara en su rostro.

—¿Que? —preguntó ella, inclinando la cabeza a un lado ligeramente para mirar a su marido con suspicacia.

De inmediato la sonrisa bribona que resplandecía en sus labios se volvió incluso más aguda.

—¿Soy el primero en darte la enhorabuena?

Hannah volvió a reír.

—Me temo que Dennis se te ha adelantado.

—¡Porras! —se quejó Gary a la que chasqueaba los dedos con humor— En fin, en ese caso me temo que tendré que buscar alguna otra forma de felicitarte. A ser posible algo que requiera un colchón y menos ropa.

A Hannah le fue imposible contener la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco tras oír aquella poco velada insinuación. Para ser un lingüista reputado y hablar más de una docena de idiomas, Gary siempre había sido terrible a la hora de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para flirtear.

Antes de que volviera a intentar agasajarla con otra de sus frases de ligoteo, Hannah le agarró del cuello de la camisa y le atrajo de nuevo hacía ella.

—Algo se te ocurrirá —murmuró contra su boca antes sellar sus palabras con un beso que le supo a victoria.

Un par de gritos eufóricos procedentes del piso de abajo, seguidos por el estruendo de algo de cristal cayendo al suelo les sacó de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Ambos rompieron la conexión de sus labios, pero no se separaron aún. Apoyaron las frentes, la una contra la del otro, y permanecieron con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaban el jaleo que emanaba desde el hueco de la escalera.

—Creo que va siendo hora de rescatar a tus padres antes de que los niños les acaben prendiendo fuego a algo —se lamentó Gary, aún muy pegado a ella.

—Me preocupa más que sea al revés. ¿No te he contado nunca la historia del primer y último año en el que a mi padre se le ocurrió traer fuegos artificiales para el 4 de Julio? —respondió Hannah con exagerado terror en sus palabras.

—No —negó Gary entretenido.

—Digamos que el departamento de bomberos tiene una foto de todos nosotros bajo la advertencia "No acercar a menos de 200 metros de cualquier objeto inflamable" —explicó ella con un tono de resignación.

Gary estalló en una sonora carcajada a la que Hannah se sumó de inmediato. Ambos rieron de buena gana durante un par de minutos y cuando por fin lograron serenarse había lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos. Poniéndose en pie, compartieron un último y fugaz beso, aunque no por ello menos dulce. Hannah terminó de guardar sus documentos sobre la mesa y apagó el ordenador. Gary la esperaba de nuevo junto a la puerta. Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía su marido y juntos salieron del despacho.

En el piso de abajo, la escena de absoluto caos que les recibió fue tal y como Hannah se había imaginado. Las decoraciones navideñas que con tanto cuidado y esmero habían puesto Gary y ella, ahora se encontraban en total estado de destrucción. Lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue con que la mitad de las figuras del pequeño Belén que había sobre una de las mesas auxiliares habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Las otras pobres figurillas que habían sido indultadas de la abducción yacían desperdigadas por toda la zona como si una bomba hubiera estallado en mitad del pesebre. Más allá, el árbol de navidad ofrecía un panorama no mucho más alentador. Había perdido la mitad de las bolas y se escoraba peligrosamente hacia la derecha. La preciosa guirnalda de terciopelo azul que en su momento había recorrido todo el contorno de árbol, ahora colgaba de manera patética de las ramas inferiores; como si de papel higiénico tras una gamberrada se tratase. Con la constante banda sonora de villancicos sonando de fondo y las luces navideñas encendidas, emitiendo su cálida y serena aura de paz, la imagen era incluso más desconcertante.

Adentrándose más en el salón, enseguida reparó en la gran estantería que dividía el salón de la zona del comedor. En su centro, el cesto de mimbre en el que Hannah solía guardar una pequeña colección de piñas y flores secas a modo de decoración, ahora se encontraba a rebosar con las desaparecidas bolas del árbol de navidad. En la balda superior, allá donde debería haber estado un precioso marco de cristal conteniendo una foto familiar que habían tomado el pasado verano, ahora solo había un hueco vacío. No era necesario ser muy observador para darse cuenta de que el ruido que habían escuchado minutos antes no había sido otra cosa que el cristal del marco rompiéndose, al recibir un bolazo durante un improvisado juego de "encestar la delicadas bolas del árbol en el cesto de popurrí de mamá".

Y en mitad de toda esa anarquía, rodeados de envoltorios de dulces de Navidad, estaban los cuatro culpables de todo aquello. La gran y eminente Dr. Louise Banks se encontraba sentada en el sofá, atacando sin tregua los costados de su nieto, el cual se retorcía y reía sonoramente a causa de las cosquillas, mientras su marido jugaba con su nieta en la mesa de café a una especie de indios y vaqueros con las figurillas que faltaban del Belén.

Hannah compartió una mirada con su marido y este le respondió encogiéndose de hombros y ofreciéndola una pequeña sonrisa paciente.

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer? —dijo Hannah, dando un suspiro de resignación—. Al menos se lo están pasando en grande.

Gary le apretó la mano en señal de apoyó y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

—¡Venga niños! —exclamó, llamando la atención de sus hijos— ¿Quién quiere ayudarme a traer el pavo?

Como accionados por un resorte, los dos pequeños salieron corriendo tras su padre en un remolino de gritos y saltos.

—Amy, Jeremy. Sin correr por favor que el bicho no se va a escapar del horno él solo —les reprendió Hannah cuando sus hijos pasaron como un rayo a su lado.

Era la última vez que dejaba los dulces en la mesa del salón, se dijo para sí misma.

Mientras escuchaba las risas de sus hijos y su marido alejarse por el pasillo, Hannah se aproximó hacia el sofá y ayudó a su padre a ponerse de nuevo en pie.

—No sé quién son más niños, si ellos o vosotros —bromeó ella, negando con la cabeza, divertida.

Su madre se sentó más cómodamente en el cojín y se llevó una mano al mentón, en gesto de reflexión.

—Teniendo en cuenta la manera en la que prácticamente han saltado por encima del sofá y que tu padre es incapaz de ponerse en pie él solo sin que le cruja todo-

—Habla por ti, mujer —interrumpió su padre—. Yo aún estoy hecho un yogurín.

—Hay que mirar la fecha de caducidad en la tapa, cariño —respondió a reglón seguido su madre.

Su padre entornó lo ojos, para a continuación dejar que una sonrisa torcida apareciera en sus facciones.

—No decías eso anoche.

Un sonrojo enorme apareció en el rostro de su madre y Hannah deseó con todas sus fuerzas que existiera un rayo de amnesia porque quería borrar aquella imagen mental de su cabeza como fuera.

—¡Ian! —exclamó su madre, abochornada.

—¡Louise! —respondió él, imitando su tono, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

El buen humor era más que contagioso y al poco rato los tres estaban riendo en mitad del salón como unos idiotas. ¿Quién les habría dicho que llegarían tan lejos?

Poco a poco Hannah se quedó en silencio, mientras observaba a sus padres bromear, contentos y despreocupados.

Felices.

En paz.

Una profunda punzada de emoción atravesó su corazón.

A penas unos años antes, sus padres le habían confesado toda la verdad sobre lo que había sucedido realmente durante su infancia. Como en realidad debía haber muerto en aquel hospital. Como su padre se suponía que las habría abandonado, consumido por su propio dolor y temor. Como su madre había tenido que cargar con todo ese conocimiento de antemano y aún así aceptar la pena de perder a toda su familia sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Pero al final sí habían logrado hacer algo. De algún modo sus padres habían logrado darle la vuelta al destino y encontrar un camino diferente. Sus cabezotas, locos e increíbles padres habían desafiado hasta las leyes del tiempo con tal de mantener a su familia unida. Jamás podría expresar lo tremendamente orgullosa que se sentía de ellos. Ser su hija era el mayor de los honores.

—¿Hannah? —preguntó su madre con cara preocupada, logrando sacarla de sus pensamientos.

Unas traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en los ojos de Hannah mientras una sonrisa emocionada afloraba en su boca.

Al momento su madre se puso en pie y tomó su mano alarmada. Esa era la última expresión que quería ver en el rostro de su madre. Su madre se merecía ser feliz. Se merecía todo el amor y cariño del mundo.

Hannah negó con la cabeza, sin perder en ningún momento su sonrisa, y le devolvió el apretón de mano.

—Gracias.

Fue lo único que pudo responder.

A su lado, su padre las miró y sonrió confundido.

—¿Por qué, cariño?

Hannah miró a ambos y con lágrimas en los ojos les abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en sus labios iluminando su cara con todo el amor, orgullo y agradecimiento que sentía por aquellas dos personas que lo habían dado todo por ella.

Ojalá hubiera heredado el talento de su madre para las palabras. Ojalá existiera algún término, en el idioma que fuera, capaz de expresar lo que sentía su corazón en esos momentos. Pero ante su falta de vocabulario, Hannah recurrió a las únicas palabras que se le venían la mente y que mejor lo definían:

—Por ser mis padres.


End file.
